Mertalia
by xnotactiveanymoresorryx
Summary: A twisted version of 'Little Mermaid', What would happen if a Prince were to love a mermaid? What would society think of them? And what if the mermaid were to be captured? Will prince charming come to the rescue or just sit there & do nothing? BOYxBOY. LEMON in future chapters! Contains other pairings! Rating may change too
1. Chapter 1

**C**hapter One: Titanic?

**A/N: I was inspired by the story called "Little Mermaid" and decided to make it into Hetalia version 8D, Except I twisted the story abit, Okay maybe a lot… LOL. Anyway, Thank you for clicking it and coming to read this fanfiction I made. I suck at grammar and English, so I'm sorry if there's any mistake. Please be nice~ since this is my first fanfiction~  
><strong>

**WARNING: YAOI(BoyXBoy), Might have character death, Lemons in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Titanic.**

Ludwig's POV

"Finally, some peace and quiet where I can finally read my book without anyone disturbing me," I muttered softly to myself. "Nothing beats reading a book at the beach." I walked around and finally found a shady spot where I usually read my book in peace. Yes, now its peaceful and quiet, meaning there's no bruder of mine, no one shouting about and no sound of a piano being played. After adjusting myself to a good spot under the tree, I flipped open to a page and started reading on the part where I last stopped.

"I was awakened by a soft hand caressing my cheek. Opening my eyes slowly, I couldn't make out who it was since the figure was a bit blurry. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," Blinking a few times, I just stared at the person in front of me, He must be a guy judging by his voice. He had a beautiful hazel brown hair with two small curls sticking out of his hair. "Where am-" I was stopped by a soft lips pressed against mine. "_Gera_.."

"P-Prince Ludwig?"

"..."

"Prince?"

"H-Huh? F-Francis?"

"Your father King Roderich wishes to see you.. He told me to come and look for you." Francis said. "What is it he wants this time?" I stood up and closed my book, annoyed that this French bastard interrupted me when I almost got to the good part of the story . "I'm not sure myself Prince Luddy." Sighing and rubbing my temples, I headed towards the castle with my father's advisor. Upon reaching the castle, I was greeted by one of my three dogs, Blackie. "Hello there Blackie~" I said while giving him a good pat on the head before heading to my father's room. It took me a few minutes to reach to his room. I knocked on the door before entering. "You wished to see me father?" He was sitting on a armchair sipping his tea (as usual). "Hello Ludwig. Take a seat please." He pointed to another armchair just opposite of him. "I want to tell you something." Closing shut the door behind me, I walked towards him and sat down. "Before that, would you like some tea or coffee and perhaps some desert to top with that?" He asked me. _**"I rather have beer**__**…**__** or some wurst**__**…**__** ahhh wurst**__**…**__** pure German sausage"**_I thought to myself before answering him. "N-No thank you." Putting down his tea cup, He sighed before speaking. "We're going on a holiday… on a cruise ship." A-A cruise ship? Holiday? "For how long?"

I asked him.

"I don't know, Maybe a week perhaps, But we're only going to do some fishing.. This is all your mother's idea" He sighed. "She suggested we all do some family bonding together and we're leaving tomorrow." Fishing? Why go fish on a cruise ship? Is that even possible? I rather stay home and eat wurst for the whole week!" I complained. My father sighed "No buts, your not the only one who is rejecting this idea. But, your mom insisted that we go together as a family.. Besides.. You know you can't reject your mom.. Unless you want to meet your head with a frying pan.." "Okay, Then I should go pack my things for this trip." Without waiting for him to reply, I stood up and left the room. After walking a few hallway down, I reached my room and entered it before closing it shut behind me.

"Done" I sighed as I place my bag on the floor, as I only packed a few clothes, some shorts and underwears, Sun block lotion, a sunglasses and my book which I had yet to finish reading it. It's already past 6pm, so I'm sure dinner will be ready soon. I walked to my closet and grabbed a towel before heading to my bathroom. I wanted to soak myself in the hot warm water just to relieve myself from stress. After soaking myself in the water, I felt my body relaxing a little.. until a certain someone just barged into the room.

"Kesese! Hey West~!"

"...What is it?"

"Mother asked me to get you since it's already dinner time~!"

"I'll be down soon.." I sighed before getting out of the water.

"Okay! Don't blame me if I eat some of your portions! Kesese!" He said before slamming the door shut as he left. I went on to dry myself before getting my clothes.

Once that was done, I went out and headed towards the dining hall. "Oh, hello Ludwig~!" My mother said before motioning me to sit beside her. Why was she the only one at the table? "Erm.. Mum.. Where's everyone?" I asked looking around. "Your father wanted to eat in his room, He can't stand leaving his piano alone since we're going on a trip tomorrow~" She chuckle to herself. "O-Oh.." I took a seat beside her. Looks like we're having Stelze* today.

"D-Delicious.." I quickly took another bite, while my mother giggled after seeing my expression when I first tasted it. Then there was an awkward silence between us, none of us spoke, we could hear our cook humming a tune while my mother… She just sat there in her own world. I don't really talk much with my parents anymore, since I was busy with my"stuff"

"Ohh~ I can't wait for tomorrow~" I raised an eyebrow before looking at her. "Tomorrow? You mean the cruise ship trip?" I could see her eyes sparkle with excitement as she nodded her head. I just stared at her before placing my fork down. I don't really know what to say actually. Perhaps maybe she's right. Its been so long since me and my family have some bonding together.. The last trip we ever went as a family when I was 10? Or younger? I can't remember my age.. But I can still remember how we spent our trip together. All I remembered was playing catch with bruder near the beach.

"I'm done eating." I took a napkin to clean my mouth and putting the utensils on the plate. "Oh no! I forgot to pack my things for tomorrow!" she said before standing up. "Ah! Goodbye my dear son~" She walked towards me and planted a small kiss on my cheek before skipping out of the kitchen while humming a tune. Sighing, I stood up and went to my room. I changed into my pajamas and headed straight to bed. A few tossing and turning before falling into a deep sleep.

~*~The next day*~*~*~

I opened my eyes due to the sunlight shinning upon my face. I blinked a few times before getting up to prepare for the trip. I stood up, bathed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast before settling off to this "cruise". Upon reaching the kitchen I was greeted by our cook, Wang Yao. "Zao An aru~" "Uh.. Guten Morgen, what are you cooking now?" " Oh~! I'm cooking some paos and dumplings for you aru~! Why don't you wait for me to cook finish aru~! It's almost done anyways~! OH~! I know~! Why don't you get Prince Gilbert aru?~" I nodded before going out of the kitchen and headed to my bruder 's room.

"B-Bruder? Are you awake?" I slowly entered the room be-

"KESESESESESESESE! Sup west! Trying to sneak on me, eh? Well you can't, 'cause the AWESOME me woke up earlier then you to prank on good oh franny."

" Oh gott.. I'm only here to wake you up. Anyway, Yao wanted us to go down for breakfast." I told him before heading down to the dining hall.

" Kesesesese, I'll be right there west! Just gimme a minute"

As I walked towards the dining hall(which was awkward) , Yao had already placed the food on the table, And gott it smells good. Yao is actually a very good cook, Even though he usually cooks his homeland dishes for us. Sometimes he learned how to cook our culture dishes as well. "Aru~! Prince Ludwig did you wake your brother up aru~?" He asked me and started humming a tune. "U-Uh.. He says he'll be down soon." I replied back before taking a seat. "Here~ Come try this dishes aru~!" He said while placing my plate in front of me.

I took no hesitation in eating the dumplings, "Hmm, It taste delicious." I said while chewing on the soft texture of the food. Gott.. They are some strange fillings mixed with chopped vegetables and mince meat.

He just laughed and thanked me before heading back into the kitchen while humming a tune again.

As soon as I finish eating, I took the napkin to clean my lips which was covered in strange soy sauce and spices before placing the napkin on the plate. As soon as I was done, I heard a familiar annoying laugh followed by a dramatic screech, and I sighed as I knew who it was.

"What did you do this time Gilbert?"

"Kesesese~! Sup again west! The awesome me has arrive~! Kesese!" Gilbert said before taking a seat beside me.

"What did you do this time Gilbert?" I asked him AGAIN, Hoping he'll listen to me and didn't do anything related to stupidity or the prank he mentioned earlier.

"Well, I changed franny's hair conditioner to a pink hair dye! You should see the look on his face!" He burst out laughing. "Ah~! Zao an Prince Gilbert aru~!" Yao greeted him before placing a plate of dumplings and pao in front of him. "Kesese" was Gilbert reply.

A few minutes later, I felt a dark aura- wait.. Let me rephrase, I felt a rapist, dark aura heading towards the dining hall.

"P-Prince Gilbert…" Our father's advisor stood in front of us, filtrated and angry. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, He really do look funny in pink. "M-My hair.. Look what you've done to my beautiful mane!" He started sobbing dramatically.

"Kesese! But you look good in pink!" Gilbert said laughing at him. "Aiya~ Francis aru~, I do have a bottle of light brown hair dye, Do you want it? I can give it to you since I don't really need it aru~" Yao said while trying to think where he placed the bottle of dye.

"YES, I need to get rid of this hair colour before King Ro-" Before he could even finish his sentence,

"F-Francis? What's with the sudden change of hair colour?" Then there was an awkward silence.

Everything seems like slow motion, Francis turned around slowly to see my father standing right behind him with a what's-the-matter-with-you face. AND BAM! Both their faces met and my bruder, being the asshole he is, took multiple pictures of father and francis.. kissing, for some awkward reason, they continued staring in awe and shocked.

"Oh my~ Francis~ I didn't knew you had a thing for pink~" Elizaveta walked in while giggling, She stopped mid-way and looked at both Francis and Roderich before saying, "Francis… Are you trying to hit on my husband?" " W-WHAT? E-Elizaveta!"

"I'm joking, sheesh Roderich…"

"Jó reggelt mindenkinek~" She said before taking the seat just opposite me. Francis just stood there before saying "I-I'm not hungry.. Uh.. Yao please come with me." "I'm sorry your highness for such an act." He quickly motioned him to come out of the dining area. Sighing, I stood up and left to bring out my bags.

After bringing my things to the living hall, I sat down on a couch and sighed. "Going fishing on a cruise ship huh..." I couldn't stop myself from letting a small smile, thinking about it, how is it possible to do fishing on a cruise ship when the ship keeps moving? My thoughts were interrupted by small licks on my hands. Looking down I saw it's one of my dogs, Aste. "Hello Aste~" I smiled at him. "Woof!, Woof!" He waged his tail excitedly.

"I guess I won't be seeing you for about a week huh.. Don't worry, Wang Yao and the servants will take good care of you" I patted his head. Aste whined before jumping on the couch and snuggled right beside me. I just smiled and pat his head, even though I know I'll get mad for him to seat on the coach. Closing my eyes, I managed to fall asleep.

When I woke up I wasn't on the couch but on... A bed? Sitting up and rubbing my eyes a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Where the hell am I? Before I could think any further, The door was bang wide open and there came my bruder.

"KESESE! Hey west! Glad you're awake! If you're wondering where we are, We're on the AWESOME cruise ship~! Kesese!"

Being confuse, I asked him, "Then how the hell I got in here? Wasn't I on the couch befor-?"

"Kesese! Silly bruder! The AWSOME me carried you all the way here! Kesese!" Oh right.. Should have thought of that. "WELL, since you're awake, Lunch will be ready soon." He said before leaving the room. Once the door close shut, I got out of bed and went to take a shower before heading out of the room. Grabbing a mini bag I brought with me, I stuffed the sun block and my book inside before going out of the room.

After walking a through few hallways, I only managed to reached the pool area. I wasn't really expecting to come here, I thought I could find somewhere quiet other than my room to relax and read the book. Sighing, I decided to take a seat at one of the pool chair since it had a good view of the sea. As I was adjusting the colorful umbrella to shade myself from the rays of the sun, A lady, Okay maybe a waitress walked up to me and smile, "Good day sir, What would you like to have?" She handed me a small menu. Well.. Since I'm hungry, I might as well order something to eat while reading. Flipping the pages, I saw that they had my all time favorite, wurst. "Uhh.. I would like to have some wurst and, a glass of beer." I smiled at her. "Okay sir, please wait for a moment." She said before going off to who knows where, Probably the kitchen or something.

Well, after a good 10 minutes, she came back with a plate of my favorite wurst with a glass of beer. "Here you go sir." She placed the items I ordered on a mini table just beside me.

"T-Thank you." I told her, she smiled before leaving.

_**"Good thing they had my favorite food here.. Ahh wurst.. Nothing was better than wurst and beer.." **_I thought to myself before chewing on my food and sipping a bit of beer. Placing the beer down, I took out my book and opened to the page where I last stopped.

_"R-Rome? H-How did you know my name? I asked him. He just smiled at me before touching my locks of golden hair. Then, suddenly, I noticed sometime disturbing.. His beard is awkwardly grown. Shave it Rome, Shave it.. I sighed and said "Shave your beard.. Its awkward." He chuckle before adding "Your beautiful, My love," What the.. Did he just call me "BEAUTIFUL"? Before I could say anything, He pressed his lips against mine, this time, with much more force. I could feel his hot breath against mine, There's no denying that my face was flushed red. "W-Why are you doing this?" I asked even though I'm out of breath as his lips paredt. "It's because you're beautiful Gera, Can't you remember?" He looked straight into my eyes, I could see sadness inside. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek before removing my shir-"_

"KESESE! Reading again huh west!" That annoying laugh again, not only annoying.. It's creepy, seriously Francis laugh goes 'ohonhonhon' and his was 'kesesese' seriously, who laughs like that or creates this weird noise. Just when I'm about to go on to the good part too. I closed my book and looked up at the stupid figure in front of me.

"W-What are you doing here...bruder?" I asked, annoyed the fact that I really couldn't read my book in peace.

"Going for a awesome swim of course! Kesesese! Don't you want to go for a swim west?"

"No thank you. I rather sit here and read my book in **peace**."I stressed on the word "peace", Hopping that he'll get the message and leave me alone, if possible, FOREVER.

"Whatever, West! You should try having fun! Kesese! Even Francis is having fun!" He point to where Francis was at, who was at the other side of the pool surrounded by lots of women giggling, away.

'Kesesesese! Well I better get going now!' Gilbert said before heading towards the pool.

Sighing, I reach out my hand to grab another piece of wusr- paper? It said,

_'P.S I ate your wurst while you were busy reading! Kesesesesese!'_

I could feel my eye twitching as I let out a small "tch", doesn't matter anyway, at least I still have my beer.

"That bastard…." I swore to kill him once I see him again. My beer was replaced with a glass of water instead with a note saying, _"P.S.S I drank your beer too! Hope you don't mind~! KESESE!"_

Rubbing my temples to cool myself down, I sighed as I got up and walked to towards the railing. My mood brightened a little due to the beautiful scenery that nature has put in. The ocean was clear deep blue that reflects a thousand image under the sun, the smell of fresh salty seas and the sound of seagulls passing by, the wind was refreshing and gives a calming effect. _**''Ah.. Such a beautiful sight.." **_I breathe to myself. It was until I felt a hands caressing my hips, and starts humming a familiar tune.

"Mom, what do you think you're doing?" I groaned.

'Kesese! Spread your arms "Rose"~! Spread your arms~ Kesese! The awesome me will hang onto you "darling" " I swear I could feel my veins popping out.

Upon hearing the word "darling", my stomach felt uneasy and queasy. _**"**_What the hell do you think you're doing Gilbert?"

"What! I'm trying to imitate a certain part in the movie called Titanic, which I find it hilar-ious~! Kesese!" Gilbert laughed.

'Then do it on someone else dumb idiot!' I shouted at him, But not too loud.

"Nah! There's no one to do that other then you! Kesese! Francis is busy going all horny corny with the ladies" He pointed to Francis. "While mom and dad are busy 'Fishing', Kesese!"

Before I could even say anything, He disappeared to the pool laughing his signature laugh.

"I hope you drowned…" I cursed softly, Even though I knew cursing was bad, Mom used to say that if you curse someone, it might happen to you instead. But I don't really care anyway.

Looking back at the beautiful sight, I spotted a few dolphins not far away. They were jumping out of the water doing flips and communicating with each other. I found it entertaining to watch. They were heading towards a rock? Examining the rock carefully, I spotted something sitting on it, Wait sitting? I leaned forward hopping to get a better view what that "thing" since the ship is moving just pass of the rock but a few distance away.

".Gott…" Right in front of me, Okay maybe a distance away from me, sitting on the rock was a human with a f-fish tail? I rubbed my eyes to make sure my mind was not tricking me or anything. But I was wrong.

I set my eyes on the rock again, It was oddly shaped covered with moss and barnacles on it. I stared closely at the mysterious figure, judging by the shape of that "thing", it must be female because she was wearing a shelled bra or something. But I remembered something about this… Francis had once told me about it.. Was it a manatee? No, no, ah yes! Mermaids!

Looking back at the "mermaid", she must have caught me starring at her, she looked in my direction. As soon as the setting sun shone its rays upon her, I was amazed by the sight. She had short light auburn hair and her eyes were what caught my attention, hazel brown met my icy blue and I could tell that there was a bit of excitement shone in her eyes.. She was indeed a true beauty. Soon the sun was overtaken by darkness behind her, the way she was s-smiled at me... It was just.. beautiful and I could feel my pulse increasing,..

She looked at me one last time before saying something and jumped into the depths of the unknown. I couldn't make out what she was saying since it was too dark to even read those delicate cheery lips. "Ohonhon, Prince Ludwig~" I jumped and turned to the person who called me.

"F-Francis.." I muttered. "I-I saw it.. J-Just now…" I said in a disbelieving voice. "Yeah, yeah I know, You're talking about the sky right? Anyway, I'm here to get you to the dining hall, There's a buffet there and I bet you're hungry~ Ohonhon." He stood beside me and looked at the sea.

"No.. Not that.. I saw a mermaid.." He looked at me eyes widening. "I know, I know.. You're gonna say I must be drea-" Before I could even finish my sentence, "YOU SAW A MERMAID?" He shouted at me with excitement written on his face, If some passer-by had heard what he said and they must think his crazy. Which they did…

"Shush! Not so loud! People will think you're crazy!" I hushed him, Even though it's a little too late already, There were people looking at us with a what's-with-that-guy look. Francis just laughed and laughed which creped me out before motioning me to come follow him. He walked towards the door which lead to some random hallway.

"W-Where are we going exactly?" I asked looking around at the nicely decorated hallway, but it seems awfully quiet. The only sounds that could be heard is the sound of our footsteps walking and the smooth noise of waves moving at its own pace. He didn't say a word but continued walking along the hallways until he stopped in front this huge door before pushing it open.

A library? Damn! I should have known it was here all along! Its peaceful environment was what I was looking for.. No wonder no one comes to this side of the hallway.. "W-What are we doing in the l-library?" I asked looking around hopping that I might be able to any of my favorite novel.

"Did you know there's a rumor about these mermaids?" Francis said with seriousness in his tone. I knew whenever he uses that tone, it meant I shouldn't joke around with him, Even my stupid bruder knows this. It took me a few minutes to answer back, "Uh.. No?" I looked at him with curiosity.

"Legends say, that mermaids harbor pearls within their tails and who ever got hold of their pearls, they can have their wish come true." He sighed, "But I thought those weren't real until you told me you saw one. I did believe you because I seen one myself, That mermaid…" He trailed off and looked somewhere.

"That mermaid what?" One eyebrow raised at him, It seemed like he knew something about them but he couldn't bring himself to tell me. "Ah, never mind. We should go to the dining room now." He walked towards the door without waiting for me, but I managed to catch up with him.

~*~*~*~ At the dinning hall. ~*~*~*~

"Ludwig~! Francis~! What took both of you so long! I thought both of you went missing!" Elizaveta said looking worried and on the verge of crying.

"I-I'm sorry mom.. "Please forgive me Elizaveta.." We both said at the same time. "It's okay now, since both of you are here, go get something to fill yourself~" She pointed to a buffet filled with food and drinks at the corner. Without a word, I walked towards the set of food, Grabbed a plate and a fork I quickly started taking lots of wurst since I'm really very hungry. Thank Gott they have wurst here, Or I might die already.

As soon I was about to eat, The ship starts shaking like as if there's a earthquake. Lights flickered before going dark. I could hear the people started screaming and panicking. _**"W-What's going on?" **_ I thought to myself. "The ship's gonna crash!" Someone came slamming the door opening before shouting again, "Everyone! Evacuate the ship! IT'S GONNA CRASH!" As soon as the guy said that, Everyone start running out and panicking as they headed towards the life boats hanging at the sides of the ship. I managed to get to the outdoor pool area which the boats had been, everyone jumped into the life boats and started cutting the strings loose.

"BRUDER! BRUDER, OVER HERE!" I turned around relieved to see my whole family on the boat waving at me to quickly get on the boat. Since it was kind of cramped, with everyone pushing and running in different direction, I couldn't reach them, I was constantly pushed back and to the side. Suddenly there was another round of shaking, followed by the rushing of the sea waters, I knew if I didn't reach them in time, I might drown. Panic struck me as I tried to push my way through the retarded people.

"STOP CUTTING THE ROPE YOU BASTARD!" Elizaveta shouted at the guy who was cutting it and mumbling if they don't cut it, They will get drown together with the ship. No matter how many times Elizaveta hit his head with her frying pan, He wouldn't go unconscious. "Damn it! HURRY UP BRUDER!" Gilbert shouted, He reached out his hand, hurrying his brother to take it. He didn't want to lose his one and only sibling.

Just a little more.. A little more then I could be with them.. I reached my hand to grab Gilbert's hand, When I heard a snapping sound. What I grabbed in my hands were broken ropes. I looked down to see that the boat was already drifting away from me. _**"T-Too late.." **_Within a few minutes, the ship sank.

I tried swimming upwards, But no matter how much I tried, I kept going lower and lower. _**"I don't want to die.. I can't die yet.." **_It keeps on repeating over and over again in my head. I was afraid of dying..

It was then I felt something touching me, Am I going to die now? I closed my eyes, All I see is blackness now..

…_**..**_

…_**..**_

"_**Kesese! You lose west! So you should go get the ball!"Gilbert shouted at his brother.**_

_**A 6 year old Ludwig complained as he headed towards the rocky area where the ball had flown to.**_

_**As soon as he reached there, the ball was floating the water which was somehow drifting away,**_

_**He then jumped into the water using the underwater rocks as a "bridge" to get the ball, however, he didn't know that the water had already reached his shoulders since he was eager to get the ball. **_

_**Everything happened like a flash of lighting, He slipped off the rock and fell under the water.**_

"_**G-Gilbert! H-Help!" I shouted trying desperately gasping for air, but I was taken deeper into the sea. I was going deeper and deeper into the water, No matter how much I tried swimming upwards, I just couldn't. **_

_**Untill, I saw something coming towards me, I couldn't see who it was since my vision was starting to get blurred. I could feel something pulling me upwards.**_

_**My eyes were wide open once I'm above water holding onto a huge rock, Desperately sucking in for air. I heard someone giggling. Looking up, I came face to face with a…. M-Mermaid, I knew what it was because Francis had told me stories about humans with fish tail that are called mermaids.**_

"_**Y-You're a m-mermaid!" I choked on my words. I couldn't believe that I saw one.**_

"_**Where are you from?" She asked ignoring my previous comment. "I-I'm from Germany! A-Are you a mermaid?" I looked at her curiously.**_

"_**Vee~ Doitsu~! I am one~ You must be the weird creature Big brother Kiku told me about~" She giggled to herself. Out of nowhere a raven hair guy came out behind her and dragged her into the water.**_

"_**F-Feliciano-kun! W-What did I tell you about humans!" The raven hair guy started panicking and pulling her right behind him. "I-I'm sorry! P-Please forgive me for my rude act!" He then cautiously moved closer to me. I didn't know what he was saying until he reveal a rock in his hand.**_

_**Before I knew it, I could see stars and everything went black. The next thing I knew it, I was in the hospital, My mother sobbing beside me. "W-Why is everyone here? How did I got here?" I thought to myself, I didn't really remembered what happen to me…**_

~End of flashback~

"Doitsu… We meet again~"

To be continued….

**A/N : **Okay~! I hope you enjoyed reading it. And once again I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes~ Anyway, Do R&R~! Tell me if you like the story or not~ 8D

Stelze* **(To cut short, It's an Austrian version dish of Schweinshaxe, a German cuisine dish.)**

_Translation_:

Zao An (Chinese) : Good morning

Guten Morgen (German) : Good Morning

Jó reggelt mindenkinek(Hungary): Good Morning everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_: Lost in a unknown Island.

A/N: Finally finish with chapter 2 :D , Sorry if there's any spelling or grammer mistake~ :D

**WARNING: YAOI(BoyXBoy), Might have character death, Lemons in later chapters**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Hetalia .

_**Ludwig POV.**_

"Ugghh… W-What is this feeling.."

"It feels like I'm.. lying on something soft.. A-Am I dead?" I opened my eyes slowly, all I could see is the clear blue sky. "No.. I-I'm not dead?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes making sure I wasn't dreaming.

I looked around me and realized that I have been washed ashore. Looking around me again. Why do I have the strange feeling that I've been here before..?

Sighing, I looked on my right, Only to find my bag with me. How the hell did it washed up with me? It's a strange mystery that I'm not willing to find out. I slowly opened up my little bag and found my clothes, shorts, Underwear's and my book all drenched wet.

Suddenly, yesterday's event hit me hard on the head, The ship crashing like a certain movie my brother had mention, Me drowning and someone.. Well.. before I went unconscious, I remembered someone dragging me, Did that _"someone" _saved me and brought me here?

Lost in thought, I was interrupted by a sound of a musical box being played, The melody sounds beautiful. Getting on my feet, I walked towards to where the melody was playing which happens to be behind this huge rock that looks all so familiar.

As I got closer, The sound seems to fade away. I looked behind the rocks only to find a basket filled with fruits on the floating on water. Since I didn't eat anything last night, I was pretty hungry even though I don't really love eating fruits, But since that's the only source of food here, I don't have a choice anyway.

I grabbed the basket and sat down on one of the rocks and start munching on a apple. I wondered who was playing that strange melody or perhaps my mind has tricked me again? I can't be crazy can I? After finishing eating most of the fruits, I headed toward the direction of where I placed my bag.

…..

I also need to find shelter or I'll freeze my butt in the open…

Upon returning to where I left my bag, I was shocked to find a proper tent with equipments and a sleeping bag.

"What the hell.." I mumbled to myself quietly. Obviously there's someone on this island... But who?

I grabbed the items and headed to a shady spot and started building my tent. It took me about a few minutes to finish it. Now to find some woods to build a fire. Oh, I maybe need to make weapons too, incase I encounter with an enemy.

I wiped the sweats on my forehead, I was proud of my hard work. Everything I needed for surviving is here, The only problem I'm facing is food. How am I suppose to hunt for food? I seriously have not learned how to hunt using a "spear" I made, But no harm trying, right? I quickly grabbed the spear and headed towards the ocean and try to catch some fishes for dinner.

-5 hours later-

"Gott.. I give up.." I only managed to catch...**A**...shrimp. I never felt this tired before, I sat down on a nearby rock and I wondered... How is everyone doing? I missed them terribly. Was this all of god's doing? or was it simply because I cursed my bruder? My thoughts was suddenly interrupted by that familiar tune again. I quickly looked around to find the source of that melody only to find that the melody was coming from that very same rocks where I first found the baskets of fruits. I quickly stood up and rushed to that area to find who the person was.

Much to my displeasure, The only thing I found was the basket filled with fruits. Sighing, I cautiously grabbed the fruits, Since I don't really want to get myself falling off the rocks.. again. Setting the basket aside, I sat down and waited for awhile, Hoping I might get to see the "person" or whoever it was playing the music.

Again, Nothing happened. The only thing I heard is the sound of the waves hitting against the rocks and the breeze. Sighing in defeat, I stood up and took the basket with me before looking around me one last time and whispering a soft "Thank you".

As I was about to leave, I swear I heard someone say "Your welcome~", I turned around quickly, but all I see is just the sea peacefully swaying. Was it my imagination? I looked around me one last time to confirm my doubts, Half of me says it really was my imagination, the other half of me says there's something.. Maybe someone's out there.. "A-Are you still here? Please come out, um.. I.. I just want to thank you properly for the food you've given me…" I talked to no one in particular, Actually I was hoping to see the person might show he or she to me. Sadly nothing happen, once again. I exhaled heavily and quickly left since its starting to get cold.

**Feliciano POV.**

"_**That was close ve~ I know I shouldn't be near humans.. But he looks just like doitsu vee~!"**_ I came out of my hiding spot which was behind another huge rock as I watch him walk away. "Your welcome doitsu.. Though I really want you to hear that.." I whispered.

"Vee~ I better get back before Big brother Kiku suspects anything ve~"

**Ludwig POV.**

After eating the fruits, I still couldn't help but think about the mysterious person who helped me. Was it a guy or a girl? There's lot's of things I want to know, Like how is my family? Will I ever get out of this place? Who is the mysterious person? Then an idea struck me, I will catch the so called person who gave me the baskets with fruits…. Of course to thank them.

I came up with a plan in my head very quickly, Tomorrow I'll wake up as early as possible and hide behind any rock so that I could see the person who sends me the food and sneak up on them, I was confident that it might show up tomorrow. I yawn loudly and fell a sleep.

-Next Day-

I woke up at 6am sharp in the morning , Good thing I brought my waterproof watch with me. I quickly stood up and headed towards the rocks area and hid behind one of the rocks, I just have to wait until that melody is being played again then I'll peak from my hiding spoil. "I hope my plan works.." I thought to myself.

A good Three hours has passed already.. Still no sound of a melody being played, Peaking over at the rock, I was shocked to find the basket of fruits over there! How in hell did it got there, When I didn't hear any footsteps or anything? Have I been found out? Sighing, I strolled towards the basket, Thinking of new plans to catch the person. Then a new idea struck me, I could use ropes from the baskets I've collected and make a huge net. Once I took the basket, I quickly head back to start making the net.

After spending a few hours making the net, I was finally done. It will soon be lunch, So I hurried to the same area again and carefully hide the net beside another rock, I cover it with plants and some wet sand, And it somehow managed to blend in with the rocks. I hide myself behind another rock, I even covered myself in wet plants.

This time I won't fail. Just as I expected, I heard the melody being played again, I quickly unleash the rope and it managed to caught something, Something strong was struggling. I pulled it towards my direction,

"Veeeee!"

V-Ve? S-So it was a human! I stood up and quickly rush towards the net, I couldn't see who it was, Since it was covered in plants and wet sand. "D-Don't move, I'll free you" I said to whoever I caught.

"P-Please don't hurt me..." I hold the net close to me, So that the person wouldn't have a chance of escaping. A t-tail? Once I cleared the plants, I was shocked at what I saw. It was that mermaid I've saw at the cruise ship.

"Y-You… I-I saw you at the s-ship?" I mumbled, Still shocked. "D-Doitsu.. Is that really you?" She stared at me. D-Doitsu? I heard that name before, But I couldn't remember who when I heard it..

"D-Doitsu?" I asked in confusion while letting her out of the net.

"Yes ve~, You are Doitsu~ The Germany guy who Big Brother hit with a rock~" She giggled to herself.

Then it all hit me, I remembered clearly about the incident that happen a few years back then. I was hit on the head by a raven hair guy, Whom I supposed it must be her bruder.

"M-My name isn't D-Doitsu okay? It's L-Ludwig." I replied.

"Ludwing ve?~ Y-You're Doitsu right?" She looked at me in confusion. "I am from Germany or _"Doitsu_", But.. My name is Lud-wig. Not ludwing or luddy.." I sighed and looked at her. "What's your name? It's not fair that I told you mine, And didn't get your's." I asked.

"F-Feliciano veve~" She smiled at me.

"F-Feli..ciano..? I've heard that name before... B-But, that's a nice name.. F-For a girl.." I couldn't help but smile back at her, She just look simply adorable.. Even her small kissable lips. It'-

_**"W-What am I thinking!"**_ I looked away trying my best to fought off the blush on my face. "P-Pretty.." A warm hand touched my cheeks. I turned to look and blushed even more when she touched my cheeks and smiled at me. She was so beautiful, the smile of a pure innocent child...

"Ludwig.."

"U-Uhh..?" I answer back trying my best to not show any redness on my face. "Do you… remember me? ve~" She slowly caressed my cheek. "Uhh.. Well, I do remember the time you save my life when I got drowned and got hitted in the head by your…bruder.."

"A-Ah.. Only that? Y-You know.. I've missed you very much ve~" She giggled at me.

"M-Miss me? I…uhh.. I.." I was stopped by a feeling of a soft warm lips pressed against my cheek.

"I need to go back now, Or My brothers might get worried..." She said and backed away from me. "Bye bye Ludwig~" She waved at me before turning around to leave.

"W-Wait! Can't we..um.. Talk a little longer?" I tugged her arms before she goes underwater. Shocked by my act, I realized I don't know what the hell I was doing. Releasing her, I backed away abit before looking somewhere else.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, I..um.. I just haven had anyone to talk with lately.. I'm really sorry.." I felt my face heating up once again, Somehow, There's something strange about her, I just can put my fingers on it..

"It's okay, I'll stay with you awhile longer ve~" She motion me to sit with her on the rock which was already touching the water. I didn't care if I got myself wet anyway. After settling down, We both went into a awkward silence. We didn't talk at all, Just staring at random things or wander into our little world.

"I.. I wish I could be like you.." My thoughts were interrupted by her. "Y-You mean a human?" I looked at her. "Yes~ I wonder how does a human lives ve~" She somehow looked sad. "Why do you want to be one?" I asked.

"I want to be with the person I liked… But I'm not sure if he'll like me back ve.." She sighed and looked else where. "I'm s-sure he'll like you back." I tried cheering her up, But I couldn't help the fact that I was a little bit upset when she says she likes someone else, sometimes I just don't understand what's going in my head.

"Besides.. Y-You're really b-beautiful" I said and closed my eyes, and cheeks starting to redden and listen to the sound of the waves, It helps relax my mind abit. "Hey..Ludwig.. Do you have anyone you want to be with?" She asked me.

"Well.. I don't have anyone in mind right now… Since I wasn't allowed outside the castle…" I answered back.

"Oh I see..." Soon we both fell in to awkward silence again.

"Um.. I'm sorry Ludwig, But I really need to go ve.…"

"U-Uh.. O-Okay.. I'm sor-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt her soft lips against mine. My face started heating up, The kiss felt so passionate. I don't know why, But I somehow felt happy instead of getting angry that someone whom I don't really knew that much kissed me.

I quickly pulled back and stared at her, In my shocked state. "W-What.. I.. mean… Why did you do that?" I asked her, Still trying to hide my blush and try to remain calm.

"Ve~! Don't worry Ludwig~ I'll be back tomorrow.. Good night~" She smiled sweetly before jumping into the deep sea and coming up again.

"You should go back now ve~ It's going to rain soon ve~" She looked up into the sky.

Following her action, I looked up and true enough, The sky was already darkening by the clouds.

"Um.. G-Good night then.. I'll see you tomorrow.." I stood up and wave at her. I still wanted to know why she kissed me, I had this weird feeling inside, wanting me to let her know that she's my first, But since she ignored that question I asked her, I decided to drop it. Turning back, I gave her one last smile before heading to my tent.

…

…..

…..

" "_**This is what we called a mermaid!" A fishermen laughed as he held up a small mermaid in his net. Bringing the net further away from the other fisherman's, He managed to find a shady spot under a tree where he'll slaughter the poor mermaid.**_

"_**W-Where am I ve? W-Who are you?" I struggled in the net, Fearful for my life. **_

"_**Don't worry! I'm just going to take that pearl inside of your tail!" He then tossed the poor mermaid on the sand before finding for he's axe.**_

"_**I.. I can't b-breathe sir.. I-I need…w-water…" I grasped my chest, My breathe somehow got quicker because of the lack of oxygen.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'll put yer out of yer misery!" He laughed like some maniac.  
><strong>_

_**Closing my eyes shut, I could feel my heartbeat quicken, I was scared.. I should have listen to Big brother about not adventuring into the human side. Soon I felt tears streaming down my face, I knew I'm going to die here..**_

_**...**_

_**...  
><strong>_

"_**Let her go.." A small boy came out of nowhere, He's head was covered in bandage which made it hard to see if he has hair or not. He stood in front of the fragile mermaid, Trying to protect it from the retarded guy in front of him.**_

"_**What makes you think I'll listen to yer, You stinky pest! Now go back home!" He shooed the boy away, Irritated that some puny boy told him to let his "treasure" go. **_

"_**You dare defy my order? I'll have you get beheaded! You ugly man!" The little boy drew out his small wooded sword and pointed towards the fishermen.**_

"_**Who do you think you are huh? A king? Stupid kid, Now sca-" Before he could finish he's sentence, He felt a awful(or maybe rapist) presence just behind him, Looking around, He came face to face with the King's advisor, Francis.**_

"_**Ohononon~ You should get going before you get Prince angry~" Francis drew out a sword and pointed at the guy's neck. Realizing that the boy whom he mocked, was really the King's son, He quickly bowed and apologize before running away and cursed softly about annoying children which both of them could hear.**_

_**Francis laughed before turning to the Prince and the mermaid, Only to find both of them missing.**_

_**Looking around, He spotted the young boy running towards the sea with the mermaid in his arm.**_

"_**My..My.. Even thought I was suppose to keep you from coming out of the hospital…" Francis sighed before slowly walking towards the path where the little prince had ran.**_

"_**Y-You're save now!" The little prince released the mermaid into the sea. **_

_**"D-Doitsu? Is that you?" I came out of the water and stared at him, He's head looks like as if he got hit in the head by a rock ve~ I chuckle to myself.  
><strong>_

"_**Uh.. Yeah.. I was the guy you save three weeks ago.." He played with his hair, Trying hard not to blush. Three weeks...ago ve? Then it all hit me, How he got the _**bandage**_ on his head..  
><strong>_

"_**Uwaah! A-Are you alright? Did Big brother hit you that hard ve?" I started panicking.**_

"_**Well.. I'm alright now.. But now that I've finally found you…" He smiled before blushing.**_

"_**I-I want to know your name! So tell me, What's your name?" He crouched nearer to me. "M-My name is Feliciano ve~ How about you doitsu?~"I moved closer to him, Our lips almost touching.. Just abi-  
><strong>_

"_**P-Prince! We have to go now~! You're parents must be getting worried!" Francis shouted and motion the prince to come quickly, Not knowing that he interrupted their moments.**_

"_**I-If you want to know my name.. Wait here for me until I return F-Feli..ciano?" He tried pronouncing the name.**_

"_**W-Will you come back?" Felicano moved even closer to the prince, "O-Of course I will! So wait for me!" He then lean forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead before standing up and running towards Francis, Not wanting her to see him blush, And another reason was that he didn't want that old man to wait any longer."**_

**~End of Flashback~****  
><strong>

**Feliciano POV**

"I.. kissed you… Because… I was overjoyed, I've finally found you.." I whispered to myself. And closed my eyes. "After all this years, I always waited for you here, But you never return, You even forgotten who I was…" I thought to myself as I swam deeper into the sea. "This feeling I'm having… I don't understand it…" I sighed.

"_Now that you're here.. I wish to be with you… If possible, Forever ve~" _

To be continue..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Weee~! Well, That's all for chapter 2~ OwO Do R&R~! Your reviews gives me strength to go on~! 8D -Maco power- Ohdamn, School's gonna reopen in two more weeks TwT" /OTL


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_: Suspicious.

**A/N: **Yay chapter 3~! Anyway, Sank you for all the reviews, it really motivates me to quickly finish up the chapter~(even thought I'm lazy :P)

Thanks to **xXNelisa** for helping me to edit some of the parts, 8D

Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistake here.

And Merry Christmas Everyone~! Even thought I know christmas is over 8D

" _**Bold and Italic " - **_Means flashbacks.

" _Italic" - _Thoughts.

**WARNING: YAOI(BoyXBoy), Might have character death, Lemons in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Hetalia .

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig POV.<strong>

It's been three days of my absent in the castle, I wonder how's my family doing? I missed them very much..

"Ludwig~! Ludwig~!" That voice, It sounds so familiar.. I turned my head around and spotted my mother in a distance.

"M-Mother..? Mother!" I stood up quickly and ran towards her. As I ran towards my mother, I felt something griped my right arm, As if its preventing me from going away, I looked behind me and-

"AHHH!" My body shot straight up from the bed, I was perspiring from the dream I had, Good thing it wasn't real.. Sighing, I went for my daily routine of morning stretching before getting out of bed and heading towards the shore to see my lov- I mean Feliciano.

During my walk on the beach, I suddenly realize that my heart was beating at a fast rate, It's like as if I've ran for a marathon, I don't know why, But I somehow feel.. Excited? Or maybe nervous? Is this what they call.… L-Love?

"What the hell…" I slapped myself, I must be crazy. This isn't called _"love", _I don't love anyone r-right? Then I mind started having images of Feliciano coming into my mind, Her hazel eyes, Those beautiful eyes..

Feliciano... Damn.. I mean.. We just met few days ago, Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Upon reaching the rocky area, I spotted Feliciano sitting on the rock, I wonder how long she's been there.

I stared at her for awhile then finally snap out of my thoughts as I found myself creped right behind her, Even if I did make a sound, She was still oblivious to the world~

"U-Uh..G-Guten Morgen…" I tapped her shoulder lightly which gave her a shock.

"Veee~! You scared me Ludwig!" She pouted which I find it adorable, If only I could pitch her cheeks I let out a small laugh before taking a seat right beside her. Hmm, I wonder how it feels like. I reached out my hands and started pitching her cheeks softly. It felt incredibly soft and smooth, I thought it will feel rough, Since she lives in the sea.

"Uhh.. You have soft skin.." She then looked at me again before doing that adorable pout again. I could see her face turning slightly pink.

"Of course it's soft ve~!" She rubbed her cheeks and pouted again. She's so cute like that, Face being red and the pouting..

"Hm.. You look cute like that.…" realising what I said, I suddenly froze,_ "Oh shit.. Did I say that out loud?" _I felt my face heat up, and my heart started racing again. Damn, I hope she didn't hear what I said…

"Ve? Ludwig~! Your face looks really red! Are you alright ve?" Feliciano started panicking, Which I find it freaking cute too.

"I..I um.. I'm alright.. It's just the heat.." I quickly answered her, Pretending to "fan" myself. Gott.. This is so embarrassing.. I can't believe I even blushed this red in front of her! My heart started pounding real fast again, I don't understand why I'm feeling like this… Why am I getting nervous when I'm around her…

"L-Ludwig ve?" She waved her hands in front of me, Raising an eyebrow I turned my head and looked at her. "Are you hungry ve?" She held up the basket filled with wurst. Wait.. Wurst? How the hell she get that? Don't tell me they have this in her mermaid world?

"H-How did you get those wurst?" I stared at her, And there's no way I'm eating soggy food right? I mean, It's contaminated by the sea waters, And who knows what got mixed with those sea waters..

"This is called wurst ve?" She looked at the basket and handed it to me, Placing the basket on my lap, The food was still warm and it somehow, it wasn't wet or anything, So I assumed it's save to eat. Taking a piece of wurst, I started eating it.

"I stole it from a boat just opposite of the island ve~" She pointed right behind us and giggle. A boat? Could it be..? Did they come to search for me? That I realized, If I don't hurry to the boat, They might leave! And I'm stuck here forever!

"W-Wait! Feliciano, How long will it take to reach the boat?" I stood up not caring that I dropped the basket. I could finally go home.. After 3 days of spending my time here… I felt homesick… I wonder how's everyone doing.. I can finally get to see them~! I suddenly felt happy.

"Actually ve~ You just have to cross over to the opposite ve~ and then climb the rocky hill~" She pointed to the rocky "hill" which was a distance away.

"Then you could see many ships ve~!" She chuckle and jumped back into the water before coming up again.

"S-Ships?" I gasped. D-Did they sent the whole people to find me? I was somehow touched at this, I didn't knew my family was this worried for me to sent a whole lot of ships in search of me.

"I'm going to that area to see the ships, Maybe it's the rescuers my parents had sent in search of me" I told her.

"Ve? Why do you wanna go there ve?" She looked at me with a confused face.

"I might be able to get home, I guess my family was worried for me that they sent the whole ship in order to search me.." I kneeled down and looked at her. I must hurry before those ship leaves, But somehow, I don't want to leave her alone like this..

"Will… Will you come back here?" She came closer and looked at me, Her eyes met mine, My chest started to feel heavy, There… There was sadness and loneliness inside of her lovely orbs and it somehow pained me. Why does she look sad? I felt guilty… Why do I feel like this..? I pushed those feelings aside and sighed before looking at her again.

"Feliciano, I'll come back here once I get back to the castle. I have to inform my family that I'm alright…" Well.. It's true I don't want to leave her alone like this, But I also wish to not worried my family again…

"You promise? You'll come here again right ve?" I felt her cold and wet fingers touching my cheek.

Her voice… somehow sounds shaky…

"I promise, Wait here for me until I return Feliciano.." I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead before standing up and running towards to where the ships had been. I swear my face, I could feel the blood rising towards my cheeks.

I couldn't held but let a small smile form on my lips, I don't know why I did that, Maybe it's because I wanted her to wait for me… Or maybe… Just maybe… I liked her?

_Somehow.. It's like I've done something like that before…._

* * *

><p><strong>Feliciano POV.<strong>

"You promise? You'll come here again right ve?" I reached my hand and touched his cheek, Trying to keep my voice steady.

_"Those memories.. Why…?"_

"I promise, Wait here for me until I return Feliciano.." He leaned closer to me before kissing my forehead, I closed my eyes shut and felt tears streaming down my face. When I open my eyes again, He was already heading to where the ships were.

It was just like _**last time… **_

…..

….

_**"P-Prince! We have to go now~! You're parents must be getting worried!" A guy with blonde mane waved his hands in our direction. **_

"_I'm scared.. What if you never come back like last time?" I felt my chest tightened_

_**"I-If you want to know my name.. Wait here for me until I return F-Feli..ciano?" He tried pronouncing my name.**_

"_The…invisible chains that entangled my heart… Those painful memories from the past…"_

_**"W-Will you come back?" I asked moving even closer to him, I was afraid.. I'm afraid he won't return, after 3 weeks of waiting for him here...  
><strong>_

" _It feels heavy, I don't want to feel this pain…"_

_**"O-Of course I will! So wait for me!" He then lean forward and kissed my forehead before standing up and running towards the weird guy.**_

"_I know I'm being selfish… For wanting you to stay here.… B-But I think… I.. I liked you.." _

**Ludwig POV.**

"Ugh.. Finally… My last obstacle.." I looked up at the rocky "hill", I just need to get all the way up and I might be able to see the ship, Which is good, Since I could flag their attention.

Feeling exhausted because it took me almost 20 minutes to reach the top. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, I looked ahead and-

"What the FUCK?" Right in front of me..… RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME… Was the dock… All this time.. The… city was just behind me… I face palmed myself for being so stupid, I should have search this side! Damn it!

"That reminds me…" I turned around to look around, Feliciano wasn't there anymore, I guessed she must have gone home. After I informed my family of my return, I'll come back here to find her. I took a deep breathe of fresh air before heading towards one of the boat. I couldn't wait to see my family again.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the world of Mermaids.~<strong>

"It's lunch time~ Feliciano-kun, Romano-kun, Peter-kun, Marcello-kun~" Their oldest brother, Kiku called out to them before sitting down.

"Um.. K-Kiku.. I think you forgotten about me.. Ha..ha.." Matthew came and took a seat beside him.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry Matthew-san.." Kiku quickly bowed and blushed lightly, Feeling kind of stupid because he keeps forgetting that Matthew was living with them.

"Ahh.. It's okay actually.. " Matthew chuckle, Soon after that, Feliciano, Romano and Peter came in, As for Marcello, He had already begun eating. Peter sat beside Marcello while Feliciano and Romano sat just opposite the both of them.

"Ve~! Is this Ko..rokke ve?" Feliciano asked as he started poking his food.

"Y-Yes Feliciano-kun. Do you not like them?" Kiku asked nervously, He didn't want to cook again, It was tiring to move around in the kitchen all day long.

"No ve~ I like what you cook vee~" Kiku sighed a sign of relieve, He was glad that he didn't need to stand in the kitchen for now.

"That reminds me Feliciano-kun.. Where have you been for the pass few days?" Kiku eyed him suspiciously,

Feliciano suddenly felt his body getting tensed, Did Kiku found out where he was visiting Ludwig?

"I… was playing with the fishes ve~" He tired to use a calm tone, Hoping that Kiku wouldn't persue the matter anymore. One wrong move and that's it.

"Then what's with the basket of fruits you bastard?" Romano butted in, Following Kiku's action and glared at his brother suspiciously.

"Come to think of it, Why did you bring the basket of fruits with you Feliciano… kun..? Kiku placed his utensil down and waited for a answer not even leaving his eyes on Feliciano.

"Well ve.. I can't say it~" Feliciano giggled, trying to avoid any eye-contact with Kiku.

"Feliciano.." Kiku used his serious tone this time.

"Then why didn't you let anyone enter _**your**_ room ve?" Feliciano eyed his brother with the I-know-what's-in-your-room look even though he actually have no clue what's inside his brother's room. He was hoping to make Kiku forgets about what he's talking about and leave the dinning room.

"I-I.. I asked you first! So you should answer my question first." Kiku tired to remain calm, Did Feliciano really went into his room? And most importantly… What did he **saw**?

"PFFFF… HAHAHAHA! Kiku room is full of gay and random mangas~!" Marcello butted in too and started bursting out laughing. Everyone turned to face Kiku with a WTF-face, Only to find him lowering his head in embarrassment. He must have revenge on Marcello for exposing one of his secret hobbies.

"At least I'm not like you Marcello-kun.. I see you having lots of Pictures which happens to be Peter-kun.." Kiku coughed while trying to contain his "coolness" instead of bursting out laughing.

"Lolicon jerk! You had what? Pictures of me?" Peter banged the table and gave cold glares to Marcello who blushed deeply and turned to face else where.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for butting in, you little fucking bastard!" Romano pointed a finger at him, Trying his best to piss Marcello off, He couldn't help but feel avenged after what the little fucker did, Finally, He got his well deserved revenge.

"N-Now, Now everyone, Let's not start a fight okay?" Mathew tried calming everyone down, Usually when there's a fight between "brothers" it will usually go on for 2 days or worst a few weeks.

"Ahem.. As I was saying… What were you doing with the fruits of basket, Feliciano-kun? Kiku interrupted, He knew Feliciano was hoping he would drop the subject, Which he didn't.

"_merda!"_* Feliciano mentally cursed in his head, He was hoping his brother had already forgotten about it, But looks like he didn't.

"I… I gave the fruits to Big brother Arthur.." He lied, Praying hard they would just drop the subject already. Feliciano made a mental note to visit Arthur and tell him about his lies to his brothers if they ever asked him about him giving fruits to him.

"You know… You shouldn't be near him… He's evil! Who know's what he might have done to you Feliciano-kun!" Kiku said with his serious tone, He didn't want to lose any of his brothers. Like what happen in the past.

"O-Okay ve… But he isn't that bad…ve.." Feliciano gulped, He really should remember to visit Arthur, Because if his brother knew about his lies, Who know's what will happen to him.

"…...I'm going to my room to take some nap.." Kiku sighed before heading towards the door.

"Pffff! Or maybe go masturbate…" Marcello said aloud and smirked at Kiku who gave him a cold glare before leaving.

"Hey! It's your turn to wash the dishes!" Peter slapped Marcello on the head, He was still abit angry that Marcello had pictures of him, Worst, What kind of pose was in those pictures he had. Sleeping?

Or when he's changing? Worst of all… naked…, Peter shivered at the thought of that.

"Not untill you kiss me.… B-a-b-y~" Marcello wiggled his eyebrow and leaned forward as if his waiting for Peter to kiss him. Instead he earned a punch on the face and Romano started laughing like a retard.

"NO! Y-You stupid idiot!" Peter stood up and ran out, He's face was flushed red with embarrassment. Romano just continued laughing, Banging the tables trying hard to control his laugher, He didn't want to wake Kiku up, Or is he really "**asleep?"**

"Hmph, Laugh all you want bastard. I swear you'll be sorry after this." He smirked at his brother giving off his evil aura before leaving the dinning room.

**Feliciano POV.**

Phew ve.. That was close.. I almost got caught by Big brother Kiku. I hope he doesn't suspect anything. Vee~ I wonder if he's awake? I forgot what I wanted to ask him awhile ago vee~ I strolled slowly towards my brother room.

"B-Big brother Kiku?~ Are you awake ve?" I knocked on his door before opening it and entering his room.

"F-Feliciano!" He almost screamed in shock and hid something under his desk, I don't really know what it was ve..~ Looking at him, I didn't knew he wear glasses too...

"Vee~ I want to ask you something ve.." I sat beside him and looked at what he was doing, It looks like Big brother Kiku was making something? I guess it must be the manga Marcello is talking about?

"W-What do you want to ask me Feliciano-kun?" He removed his spectacle and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I want to know where babies come from ve~" I could see his eyes wide open and jaw slightly open apart, I tilt my head to the side before copying his actions, I open my eyes even wider and flashed him my biggest smile to him, Which made me look crazy or something..

* * *

><p>"That's funny of you.." Kiku laughed lightly after looking at Feliciano funny expression.<p>

"Well.. Babies came from your mother's womb.. Just like you and me. And men can't get pregnant.." Kiku said bluntly and putting on his glasses.

"Does this mean I could get a baby?" Feliciano asked, Still unclear of what Kiku was saying.

"No.. You can't..um… You're a guy…" Kiku coughed, Wondering why Feliciano had asked him this question.

"Then how are you born ve?" Feliciano leaned forward and poked Kiku stomach, Still unclear.

"Um.. My mother gave birth to me.. Though I've never seen her before.. I wonder how it feels like giving birth to a baby… It must be painful…" Kiku said and patted his tummy as if there's a baby inside.

"Aww.. I'm sure you will have a good baby vee~" Feliciano reached out his hand and pat Kiku's stomach, Which earned him a glare, Even though he was unaware of it.

"M-Men can't get pregnant Feliciano-kun…" Kiku sighed, How many times must he explain this to him. He just wanted to be left alone so that he could continue on his manga's, It was finally the time where the prince(Kiku, He loves fantsinating of himself as a hero.) would fall in love and doing werid stuff.. Kiku felt like nosebleeding as he laughed evily in his mind thinking of what to draw when he come to the "wonderful" part of his manga.

Coming back to reality, He wanted Feliciano to leave soon, Then a idea popped inside of his head.

"How about you Feliciano-kun? What's with the basket and leav-"

"Veee~! I forgot! I need to find Marcello and ask him something ve~ Well, Let's talk later okay~? Ciao~" Feliciano quickly rushed out of the room, He didn't want to lie to his brother again.

_"Binngo~"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Kiku stood up and rushed to close his door shut before proceeding to his desk to continue on he's manga.

"Finally, I can continue with this" Kiku sighed heavily, Bringing out the manga and something from under the desk, Happy that he was finally left in peace, Well… Literally…

**BAM!**

"Sushi bastard! We're gonna follow Fratello~!" Out of nowhere, Romano slammed the door open, Which gave Kiku quite a scare and onec again hiding the stuff under he's desk.

"Um.. For what reason are you following him?" Kiku asked lazily, He had a sudden urge to sleep and his back hurt for some reason and was tired of doing the manga, Since he knew one by one would barge in his room.

"Don't you wanna find out where he goes with the basket of fruits?" Romano raised an eyebrow before closing the room door shut, Afraid that Marcello might be hiding and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Now that you mention it… We should stalk him.. And see what he's up to…" Kiku stated before heading towards his closet, Which has a secret lock, Only the correct password could open it.

"But we need to disguise ourselves bastard! We can't let Feliciano know about this!" He lowered his voice and looking around suspiciously for Marcello.

"That's why, I got this…" Kiku brought out a set of a maid costume with a long brownish wig and handed it to Romano.

"What the Fuck is this bastard?" Romano threw the maid costume back to Kiku, Who sighed and placed back the costume inside the closet.

"Never mind.. At least put on this wig, I don't want him recognizing us.." Kiku said while trying to find a perfect wig for himself.

"Damn it.. Whatever…This better work… Bastard…" Romano took the long brownish wig and started wearing it.

* * *

><p>"There he is…" Romano whispered, Pointing to his brother who was cautiously swimming to who-know's-where.<p>

"And what the hell is wrong with you bastard?" Romano stared at Kiku's "disguise, He body was totally wrapped in seaweed which reached up till his neck, And he wore a black double pony tail wig.

"You look like a ninja bastard!" Romano started trying to ripping the seaweeds off Kiku's body again, which failed, Because Kiku had ducked his every attempt to remove it.

"Be quiet.. He might be able to hear us, And I could tell you, I blend very well with the surroundings, Unlike you Romano-kun.. You should cover yourself too.." Kiku started plucking random seaweeds from the spot they were hiding.

**Feliciano POV.**

"_Vee~ I'm almost there now, Just have to make sure no one's following me especially Big brother Kiku, I knew he must have suspected something.. So I have to be careful ve.." _I thought to myself and looked around me to see if anyone is tailing me, Somehow I got this feeling that there really was someone following me.

Upon reaching the beach, I swam to the same spot where I would always wait for Ludwig, Much to my surprise he was already sitting there spacing out I guess. Suddenly I could feel my heartbeat pumping faster as I got closer to him. I was happy to see him again. I hurried up towards him.

"L-Ludwig~! Ludwig ve~!" I shouted, He then turned around and waved at me, Coming closer to him, I notice that he looks.. Incredibly handsome… He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt which is somewhat tight and it managed to show off a bit of his masculine body, He's shirt was matched with his dark blue jeans I guess?

"Ludwig looks cool ve~" I chuckle and moved to settle beside him.

"T-Thank you.." He said, He really do looks cute when he blushed, I thought to myself. We both later fell into awkward silence. Well, That's until I broke the awkwardness

"How long will the Prince accompany me ve? " I joked with him, I knew he would say "Just for awhile or I don't know and so on.." Turning to face him, I could see he already looked somewhat shocked at my question.

"The…Prince… will accompany his princess whenever she's free.." He smiled before handing me a red rose. Taken aback by what he said, It was my turn to be shocked. I wasn't expecting this answer.

"I-I was just kidding ve~" I forced myself to laugh, But still, I couldn't help but feel happy inside, I started blushing at my thoughts of him.

He just laughed before patting my head, Which made me blushed even more.

"Here, Take it." He held the rose in front of me and I gladly took it.

"Feliciano.." I felt hands cupping my cheecks and my eyes met his, Shocked by this, I blinked at him, He looks beautiful, He's soft skin-

"Feliciano..?" He called me once again, Snapping out of my fantasy world, I focused back to him before answering a "Yes ve?"

He then leaned forward, Our lips almost touching, He's warm breathe against my face, I closed my eyes, Thinking that he would kiss me, But instead he mumbled something inaudible before releasing his grip on me and backed away.

"D-Did you say something ve?" I looked at him, I swear I heard him say something.. But I couldn't understand what it was, Still I was kind of upset he didn't kiss me..

"N-Nothing..." He blushed deeply and looked away.

"BASTAR- HMPH!" That voice! I turned around and… To my greatest horror, Both my Big brothers Kiku and Romano were doing something behind a rock, I could see them since they were hiding behind a small one.

"B-Big brother K-Kiku? R-Romano…?" I muttered, I felt my blood froze, Eyes wide open and staring at them.

"P-Potato bastard!" I saw Romano swimming towards us with Kiku right at the back trying to catch up.

I gulped and knew this wasn't going to end pretty…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, Finally, I'm done for today, Finished this at 2.30am in the morning~, Noww.. Time to watch Beelzebub~ Mwahahahahaa .

Oh yes, Do RnR~! It gives me motivations~ 8D I hope you enjoy this chapter and Yay, Next chapter Ludwig will find out that Feliciano is a guy and he didnt believe it~

* * *

><p><strong>Korokke* <strong>- Korokke are breaded and deep fried, and come in many varieties depending on the filling. The most common filling is a mix of minced meat and mashed potatoes.

**Translations: (I used Google Translator. So I'm sorry if I got any translation wrong :x)**

**Guten Morgen **(German) - Good morning.

**Merda (Italian) - **Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliciano POV.<strong>

I gulped and knew this wasn't going to end pretty good.

"C-Ciao~ F-Fratelli~!" I waved towards them and smiled, But on inside I was panicking like as if the world is going to end.

"Damn it! Feliciano! Get away from him!" My eyes widen when I notice that my brother Lovino was holding a rock, Swimming towards us, And I knew who he wanted to hit. Knowing how violent my brother is, I quickly jumped into the waves and moved in front of Ludwig.

"NO! I won't let you harm him! Listen to me Fratello!" I spread both my arms out in a form of protection, Thought I was still nervous on how I'm going to explain to them about this. I know I'm going to get beaten up by Lovino by the time he gets near me.

"CHIGII! YOU IDIOT!" As soon as I heard the sound of the rock sinking into the waves, I shut my eyes, Waiting for the worst to come. But instead of feeling the fist on my face, I felt his strong arms around me as he pulled me into a tight hug, Sobbing.

"F-Fratello?" I felt paralyzed, Like as if I wasn't expecting a hug from him. He didn't say anything but just continued sobbing. I waited for a while not sure whether to comfort him or not, Well.. Since this is practically my fault..

"I-I'm sorry…" I rubbed my brother back, Hopping that this would relieve him. And it did work, He stopped crying but didn't spoke, I continued with my actions, Afraid that if I stop he might cry again, Even thought I knew it will never happen.

"Don't…do that…. I don't want to lose you again…" I felt his arms tighten even tighter then before. _L-Lose me again? What did he mean? Since when was I lost?_

"W-What did you mean "lose you again" F-Fratello?" I gave him a confused look. I notice that he's trying to avoid eye-contact with me. I felt his grip releasing from me, For a moment I thought I saw something in his eye..

_That feeling of guilt inside._

"I… I don't know.." He mumble and backed away from me.

"You should tell him the truth… Lovino.." I turned to gaze to Kiku who moved right beside Lovino. Did the both of them know something that they couldn't tell me?

"No.. H-He shouldn't know…I'm…I'm going back…" with those last word, Lovino hurried away from us, I felt so confused, What was happening?

"I-I'm…um…sorry… But may I know what's happening?" I turned and saw Ludwig in the water and moving just beside me. He looked worried and somewhat sad, Which even made me felt more guilty inside. This is all my fault…

(Page Break)

**Ludwig POV.**

"I-I'm…um…sorry… But may I know what's happening?" I got into the water and moved right beside Feliciano, As I got closer to her, I could see that she was holding her tears. It hurts to see her like this.

"I…I need to go…back Ludwig.." I felt her hand almost touching mine, Noticing that she doesn't knew it, I gently hold her hand, Holding it firmly, I turned to face her.

"It's okay Feliciano.. I'm here with you… Please don't cry.." I talked in a quiet voice only she could hear.

"I-I'll wait for you here…" I don't know why I said that, But somehow, I Had a feeling this might be the last time I'll see her.

"I-I'll try…um.. Good bye.." She pulled her hand away from mine and swam away, without waiting any further. I could feel my chest getting heavy as she swam away from me. How I dislike this feeling..

* * *

><p>"I-I'll try…um..Good bye…" Feliciano turned away from Ludwig and swam to join his brother, Kiku. Who is already quite far from them, He knew, this might be the last time he'll see Ludwig.<p>

On their way back home, Both Kiku and Feliciano didn't talk nor look at each other, They knew nothing will come good once they reach home.

"F-Feliciano-kun.." Kiku suddenly spoke up upon reaching the front "door" of their home. "Y-Yes?" Feliciano answered back, he couldn't help but feel abit happy that his brother is talking to him, He was afraid they might ignore him forever(Which would never happen anyway).

"I need to talk to you about something.." Kiku sighed before turning his head to the side, "Come to my room after dinner… Or maybe right after everyone had fallen asleep." With those, Kiku headed inside, Leaving a confuse yet guilty Feliciano outside standing. It was the first time Kiku had asked him to come inside his room to talk about something, He had a feeling it's about Him and Lovino or maybe…. _Ludwig._

_..._

_..._

"IT'S DINNER TIMMMMMMMMEEEEE~!" Marcello shouted., Before placing the last dish on the table. They were having lasagna with chicken soup.

"Stop shouting you idiot!" Peter was the first to come down, Since he was pretty hungry and was waiting for this "glorious" moment, No, He actually wanted to just escape from doing all the horrible homework's.

"Look's like we're alone….babe…" Marcello wiggled his eyebrow and wrapped one arm around peter waist, In a form to irritate him, Which he succeed and gain a punch from a blushing Peter.

"Hahahaha! Don't feel embarrass about being gay Peter~ You know you _**love **_me." Marcello teased him, Peter just twitch and shove him aside before taking a seat. Just then, Lovino came down, He didn't speak nor look at them and just took his portion before heading back to his room.

"What's with him?" Peter was somehow worried, He didn't see Lovino behaving like this before.

"Maybe he had been rejected by a girl, Who knows.." Marcello shrugged before continue eating.

"They all look uneasy when they came home… Did something happen between them?" Peter whispered, He was worried about them getting into a fight, But he was more worried on Lovino, He didn't see him behaving that way before, Being all quiet, The Lovino he knew wouldn't even shut his mouth for a second.

Just after awhile, Kiku came in to join them, He took the seat just opposite Marcello and Peter. Noticing that something or maybe someone is staring at him, He looked up and face the two boys, "W-What are you both staring at?"

"N-Nothing! Y-You just look unease about something.. um.. Did anything happen between you guys..?" Peter laughed nervously, He was afraid of Kiku getting angry, Since no one had seen it before and they say he's terrifying when he snaps.

"Oh.. It's nothing really.. We're just busy with things… And it kinda failed.. You know.. Projects.. That's why you must have mistaken it.." Kiku lied, He didn't want them to get worry and all.

"W-Well.. I'm g-glad to hear that.. I thought something bad has happen.." Peter sighed a sign of relieve.

"Hey~! Let's play together Peter!" Marcello interrupted them, He gobble his food down before dragging Peter upstairs, Ignoring Peter ranting and hitting. "Hahahaha!" Marcello laughed as he carried Peter upstairs. "…Kids these days…" Kiku sighed as continued eating his food.

"Ah.. Kiku..?" A soft and weak voice whom happens to be Mathew spoke up. As soon as Kiku heard his name being called he almost got choked on his food.

"M-Mathew-san? I-I'm sorry.. I didn't knew you were h-here.." Kiku coughed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you.." Mathew passed him a napkin. Kiku gladly accepted the napkin and Wipe his mouth. "I was wondering… What happen between you guys…?" Kiku knew he had no chance of lying again, Somehow Mathew had managed to see through his lies.

"Feliciano-kun.. He met with a human.." Kiku sighed, "I did warn him about going near humans… And Romano somehow got angry.. I do understand how he felt.."

"It's about their past right..? The reason why he didn't let Feliciano go near humans.. " Mathew trailed off, Not wanting to bring up that subject about Romano and Feliciano past.

"Is because of that bastard that my mother died…" Suddenly they heard the door slid open and there standing was Romano with his empty plate.

"R-Romano! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the p-past.." Mathew bow continuously.

"It's… It's okay.. I'm just here to take Feliciano food to his room.." Romano walked towards the dinner table and swap his plate with Feliciano's one before heading to his little brother room. He suddenly stopped in his track and turn to face Kiku.

"Thank you.. I'll talk to him about it.." Romano flashed him a smile and a thumbs up signaling him that everything will be alright before walking out.

Both Mathew and Kiku blinked at each other in awkwardness, It was the first time they seen him smile like that.

* * *

><p>'<em>Knock,Knock'<em>

"I-I'm coming!" Feliciano shouted as he hurried towards the door to see who it was, Upon opening it, He saw he's brother Romano standing outside.

"F-Fratello.." He looked down, not wanting to eye-contact him because of the earlier incident.

"What? So you're gonna make me stand here all day or what?" Romano shrugged before pushing his way in. "Here! I brought you food.. You didn't come down for d-dinner…"

Feliciano shot his head up and turn face him, He was surprise that this was the first time Romano came to give him his dinner rather then coming to nag to him and telling him about girls and all.

"Chigi! Stop looking at me like that!" Romano blushed slightly, He somehow felt embarrassed about the way his Fratello was staring at him.

"Grazie Fratello.." Feliciano smiled, before taking the plate and settle down on his bed to start eating,

He also motion Romano to sit right next to him.

"Feliciano.. We need to talk.." Romano sighed as he sat right next to him, "I think it's time I tell you about it…"

"But..I-I'm sorry.. I lied to you and Kiku… But I…" Feliciano closed his eyes, He felt like crying but somehow managed to hold it.

"It's okay.. We'll talk about that later.. I wanted to talk about our parents…" Feliciano shot his eyes open on the mentioning of their parents whom he didn't knew what happen to them.

"O-Our parents? A-Are they coming back?" Feliciano looked at his brother, A little bit of happiness and mixed of excitement shone in his eyes.

"No.. Our mother...She's d-dead..." Romano bit his lips, Closing his eyes so that he wouldn't cry.

"I-It can't be…..B-But you said…" Feliciano couldn't believe what he's hearing, All this while he's mother had been long gone.. And to make it worst, He was given false hope on waiting to see his mother return back.

All those presents that he had made for his mother birthday, Each year he waited patiently for her return, Hopping that he could give her those 14 presents and this year would have been the 15th one.

"I-I'm sorry I kept it from you.. I was… I was afraid to tell you.." Romano clutched the bed sheet, "I don't want you..to separate from me.. I'm scared that once you knew what happen.. You'll leave.. me.. Just like what father did.." Romano felt tearing streaming down his face as he tired hard not to remember the past.

"Fratello.. I would never leave you.. You and everyone.. You are all precious to me.." Feliciano pulled his brother into a hug. "Fratello.. You don't really have to tell me any of the past.. I know how much it'll hurt you by just remembering it..."

"ti amo Romano.." As soon as Romano heard that, He tighten his hug with him and cried, He was happy. Finally at last, He didn't need to hide that painful memories anymore. His fratello had understood him.

"Chigii! I'm not crying okay!" Romano wiped his tears, He hated crying.

Feliciano just laughed, They had manged to get back with each other.

"About that potato head...Who is he?" Romano tilt his head.

"Uwaaaahh! T-T-That is L-Ludwig ve~!" He panicked.

"So..you like him.." Romano squinted his eyes, He knew Feliciano all too well.

"I-I don't know ve.. But.. My heart would beat so fast whenever I'm with him..." Feliciano blushed deeply at the thought of him and Ludwig together.

"Then let me meet him fratello."

"B-But why ve?" Feliciano stare at his brother.

"To approve if he is good for you.." Romano laughed, He couldn't wait to so called "bully" the potato head, It's payback for making him somewhat "cry".

"O-Okay.. But.. You can't do anything stupid ve..." Feliciano showed him his baby finger or "pinky"

"You have to pinky swear ve~"

"Fine.. Whatever..." Romano lock his pinky with him, Looks like he'll do this "revenge" some other time.

"Yay~! Let's go now ve~!" Feliciano smiled and pulled his brother out of the room.

* * *

><p>On their way down, They met Kiku and Mathew together.<p>

"Ciao~! Me and Fratello are going to find Ludwig~" Feliciano swam pass them together with Romano who was nagging about not to drag him around. "Ah? I s-shall follow too!" Kiku rushed right behind them, Fully loaded with camera's from who knows how he manged to get them or worst even hide them.

And as for poor Mathew, He got left alone again, Talking to himself as he didn't realized that Kiku had somewhat "ditched" him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere at the Surface world~<strong>_

"Ve! L-Ludwig!" Feliciano swam towards the rock where Ludwig had been sitting.

"F-Feliciano?" Ludwig turned around and was surprise to find Feliciano and his brothers coming. The sight of her makes his heart skip a beat. "Veee~! Ludwig~!" Feliciano leaped and glomp Ludwig.

"AH! F-Feliciano! W-What are you doing?" Ludwig blushed as he felt _her_ soft skin against his. _She_ just kept silent as _she _ hug him, After awhile, _she _pulled away from him and smile, "ve~! My brothers wanted to meet you~"

"M-Meet me..?" He turned to look behind her to find that her two brothers are staring at him awkwardly.

"H-Hello.. My name's L-Ludwig..?" He reached out his hand only to be smacked away by a guy who somewhat looked just like Feliciano. "Who would wanna shake a potato bastard hand.. And my name is Romano..bastard.. "

"And I'm K-Kiku...Honda.." Kiku moved right beside Romano and bow slightly, Introducing himself like a polite guy he is.

"I-I see... Brothers and sister h-huh..." Ludwig forced a smile, He couldn't help but to feel awkward.

"WHAT? You calling me ay girl huh? You stupid potato bastard" Romano pointed a accused finger at him, He can't believe that the potato bastard thinks he's a girl.

"N-No, I meant your sister, Feliciano.. She has two brothers.." He twitched his eye, Getting somehow annoyed at Romano's behavior.

"Are you retarded? My fratello is a GUY not a girl!" He rushed forward to hit him only to be stopped by Feliciano. "W-What are you doing fratello? You said you won't fight ve!"

"B-But.. That potato bastard thinks your a girl damn it!" "Ve? L-Ludwig thinks I'm a girl ve?" He awkwardly turned slowly to look at Ludwig.

"W-Why are you all staring at me like that?" Ludwig shot them all a confuse look, Is there something wrong he said?

"I..ve.. Do you think I'm a girl ve..?"

**Ludwig POV.**

"I..ve.. Do you think I'm a girl ve..?" I looked at her. Why is she asking me this?

"Um.. Isn't that obvious you're a girl?" I felt even more confused.

"Does this look like a girl to you?" I stared awkwardly at her brother, Romano.

Until.. He pulled down her bra, "ARGH! W-What the hell you think you doing?" I hurried and turn my head the other side. Gott! This guy.. HE must be crazy or something, Pulling down someone's bra in front of-

"Ludwig ve..? Umm.. Actually.. You must have mistaken.." I heard Feliciano spoke, But dare not look at her, I was afraid I might see..her...

"W-What do you m-mean?" No matter how much I denied it, I knew my face is flushed red.

"I...ve.. I'm a guy ve..." I felt Feliciano hands clasped my cheeks and turned my head to face _her._

"Look.. I'm a guy ve.." Looking down, I was indeed shocked, Feliciano really is a guy, He has a male chest instead of a female one.

"I..I don't understand... If you're a guy.. Then.. m-my.." I stutter.

"What you mean "my"? A-Are you angry that I'm..a guy ve?" My feelings.. I don't understand it anymore..

"N-No.. It's nothing.. And I'm not angry..." I tried to show her a smile. "T-That's good ve~!" He laughed nervously, I could tell he's upset..

"Huwaah~!" I turned to look at where that voice was coming from, I spotted something coming towards us, More like a huge wave with something..

"WHAT THE HELL!" I almost dropped my jaw, Right ahead of me was a green bunny and with wings!

"Veee~! It's a flying mint bunneh! Does this mean...-"

"You bloody wankers!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Finally I'm finish with this chapter. QwQ , Sorry if there's any spelling and grammar error and for not updating for very long as I'm busy with school stuffs and yeah.. /shot

Annnd I would like to thank everyone that has read my story and those who have reviewed it~,Thank you~ Love you guys~! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own hetalia.

* * *

><p>"You bloody wankers!"<p>

"Veee! Ciao big brother Arthur~!" Feliciano waved excitedly to the figure coming closer to them.

"W-What..the..hell? How many siblings does he have?" Ludwig thought to himself.

"What are you wankers doing at the surface world?" screamed Arthur.

"AHHHH! IT'S THE FUCKING WITCH BASTARD! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANANGE TO FIND US?"

"A-Arthur-san? W-What are you doing here! If you're here to use Feliciano as a test for your whatever "witch craft you called", I'll haven no choice but...but... TO SLAP YOU TO HELL!" Yelled Kiku as he grab the nearest rock he could find and swam towards Feliciano to protect him.

"What the... OKAY! ! Firstly get your facts right you twat, I'm a WIZARD, Not a WITCH! You insufferable child!" Arthur pointed his index finger to Romano, Who was swaying to the left and right trying to avoid his finger. "And who says I'm using Feliciano as a test for my magic? He was the one who wanted to participate in it you twat!" spat Arthur.

Silence filled the air as everyone was starring awkwardly at Feliciano who was busy humming a tune oblivious to what's happening.

"AH! Why are you here brother Arthur ve?~" Feliciano first decided to ask questions since he notice that everyone was starring at him. "W-Why am I here? I-I was just looking for..you guys..." Arthur nervously rub the back of his neck.

"And for what reason you came?" Kiku stared at him. "I-I was just wondering... If you have seen.. you know...er..Alfred?" He begin laughing nervously which was quite out of character.

"A-Alfred? Y-you mean the hamburger bastard?"

"Of course I'm talking about him you bloody git! Who else goes by the name Alfred !" Arthur screeched. "You should calm down Mr. Arthur~" The cute little Mint bunny flew right beside Arthur to reassured him.

"O-Oh yes, I guess I should calm down.. Thank you Minty.." He smiled slightly and pats his adorable mint-coloured bunny.

"Um.. Sorry to bother you guys but.. I'm confused.." Ludwig waved a little, He was confused about what's going on and how many mermaids are there?

"Ah.. I see.. Well I guess I could explain what's going on.." Kiku rubbed his chin before turning to face Ludwig. "Well.. You see.. We're all actually not really blood-related siblings. We all came from a different family backgrounds, Though I don't really know who my parents are..." Kiku trailed off, Remembering of the past.

"Well, My parents are the strongest wizards ever! I am now the 10th one who choose to follow my parents path!" Arthur replied trivaphly. "Even though some of my cousins are against it... And for Minty here.. She's been with my ancestors until I took over their magic…"

"If you bastards are expecting me to tell about my family's background, I'm not telling.." Romano looked else where as he inhaled deeply.

"I-It's alright R-Romano-kun... You don't really have to tell.."Kiku patted his shoulder awkwardly. "And since when did the conversation goes to telling about our family background?"

"W-Well.. I guess I should tell you about mine too.." Ludwig cleared his throat before starting, "I'm actually a prince from a royal family… An-"

"Ahem.. As I was saying.. I need you guys to help me.." Arthur interrupted not wanting to waste anymore time, though it's rude of him.

"As in what ve..?" Feliciano snuggle next to Ludwig who is starting to blush terribly. "I want you to go to the human world.. And find Alfred.. I have printed his face on this posters" Arthur brought up 4 bags stuffed with posters inside and were magically not wet.

"Veeee~! We're going on a adventure ve!" Feliciano moved about excitedly, Finally he could visit the human world, This means he **COULD** also spent more time with Ludwig. "But.. There's a problem..." Arthur sighed.

"What problem ve?" He felt his heart sank.

"I only have two potions here that could turn you into humans.."

"Then me and Feliciano shall do it.. You can make another potion for Romano..." Kiku took one of the potions. "Fine whatever..." Scoffed Romano.

"Well.. That would take at least 3 days to finish the potion..." Arthur passed the other potion to Feliciano.

"What? 3 days? W-Wait.. Then how long was Alfred missing?" Romano shouted.

"It's just a few weeks you wankers! So stop shouting! Sheesh.."

"NO. WAIT.. Didn't you say it's better if Alfred isn't living with you..? I mean.. You always say you hated him.." Romano moved closer to Arthur, He had suspected they had a "secret" relationship with each other. "Unless.. You _miss_ him..." He narrowed his eyes.

"WHAT? W-Who would like that fat h-hamburger twat? I-I just need help for my potions!" Arthur blushed deeply and looked else where trying his best not to show his blush.

"Anyway... I do have to warn you about the potions... Once your turned into a human, You must not touch water...or else you'll turn back into a mermaid." Arthur pretended to cough in order to hide his now slightly red face.

"Okay veee~!" Feliciano popped open the cap of the potion before drinking it, Once the potion was empty he released it and grasped his chest, He felt like throwing up.

"F-Feliciano! A-Are you okay?" Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by the waist, Afraid that he might pass out anytime and _"drown"._

"I..I don't feel good ve.." Out of nowhere a huge ball of sparkling light engulfed him.

"F-FELICIANO/-kun/!" everyone shouted together in horror except Arthur who stared with a blank expression.

"N-NO...NOO!" Romano shouted as he clasped both his hand on his head, His past, Everything was hitting back at him, That _light_... It was the same light that _killed_ his mother. It all happen in a second, Before he knew it, Feliciano was no longer standing in front of them, what was left was his tail.

"F-Feliciano..?" Romano eyes widen at the sight of his brother tail. "FELICIANO!" He screamed before turning to Arthur, This is all his fault, If he hadn't came, He wouldn't lose his only brother. First his mother, Now it's Feliciano.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!" Romano grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at Arthur which hit him hard on the shoulder drawing blood out. "FUCK YOU! YOU-" He felt a stinging feeling across his face. He was slapped hard on the face by Arthur, Who had unknowingly teleport in front of him, "Watch your mouth boy, Know who you're dealing with you bloody piece of shit!" Arthur hissed as he grasped his shoulder to prevent anymore blood from flowing out.

"Romano-san! Arthur-san! Stop fighting!" Kiku moved in between them. "L-Look! Feliciano-kun is alright!" He pointed to the shore where Ludwig was.

"FRATELLO!" Romano mood changed as soon he saw Feliciano, he hurried and swam towards the shore but was only pulled back by Kiku. "LET GO OF ME YOU SUSHI BASTARD!" Romano struggled.

" No.. Not until you guys apologizes.." Kiku dragged him so he came face-to-face with Arthur. "...I...I'm sorry...for throwing rocks at you..." Romano twitched his eye, It felt awkward saying sorry to the thick eyebrow.

"Well..look.. I'm sorry too.." Arthur sighed before reaching out his hand, "...What do you say?...Friends?"

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU EYEBROW BASTARD!" Romano used the tiny pebble he's been holding and smashed it against Arthur cheek before swimming as fast as he could to his brother.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Romano laughed as he got closer to the shore, Victory was his once again.

"What the bloody hell! I take back my apology you bloody wanker!" Arthur screamed as he rubbed his cheek, It was sore due to the impact of the pebble.

"And who the bloody hell taught them how to use rocks?" Arthur eyed Kiku suspiciously, Since he knew Kiku main choice of weapon is the rocks and his kanata.

"W-What?" Kiku stared back, Pretending not to hear what Arthur had said previously.

"Argh.. Nothing.. You should drink the potion.." Arthur yawned as he pointed to the potion in Kiku's hand.

"M-Maybe later.. I'm going somewhere first.." Kiku smiled slightly and bow before taking his leave to who-knows-where.

"Well sure.. I'll be going to them now.." Arthur swam away, He wondered if Kiku is going to that "place".

* * *

><p>"V-Vee? W-What happen?" Feliciano open his eyes and looked at the blurry figure in front of him which was starting to get clear. "L-Ludwig...?"<p>

"F-Feliciano.. Y-You're...um..." Ludwig tried avoiding eye-contact with him and he's face was burning red as he look around trying to find something interesting to stare other then Feliciano.

"W-What's wron- Vee? What's this?" Feliciano curiously looked down at his own body, He realize that he had legs just like Ludwig and something weird that sticks out between his thighs..

"Vee? What's this?" Feliciano repeated himself again as he grabbed that "thing" and felt his hand being pulled away. "T-That's your penis you idiot!" Ludwig shouted embarrassed at what he just told him.

"Vee? What's that? Does every human have it?" Feliciano stared blankly at Ludwig, He doesn't quite understand the human body and how it works and all.

"O-Of course we guys have it! A-And don't play around with it!" Ludwig removed his coat and shove it to Feliciano, still not daring to look at him. "H-Here... Put this on..."

"Uwaahh~? What's this thing ve? It feels...soft ve.." Feliciano squeezed the soft fluffy coat before inhaling it. "It smells nice.. Just like you ve~" He chuckled.

"L-Let me help you..." Ludwig sighed as he helped Feliciano wore the coat which hung perfectly till his knee. "It feels nice in this thing..." Feliciano starts spinning round and round.

"Sorry to interrupt your "lovely" moments, But could you go find Alfred now?" Arthur tossed the bags to Ludwig.

"S-Since when am I part of this?" Ludwig catches the bags that were being tossed at him. "Tch, even if I didn't ask you'll help anyway.." Arthur scoffed.

"The caterpillar eyebrow bastard wants Alfred back quickly so that he could fuc-"

"Anyway.. I'll be going back to make the potion for this bloody wanker over here.." Arthur dragged Romano with him. "Come on Minty, Let's go. We have business to do"

"H-HEY! DON'T DRAG ME AROUND BASTARD!" Romano struggled.

"FRATELLO! WAIT FOR ME EH! I'LL BE JOINING YOU SOON.. AND DON'T LET THE POTATO BASTARD DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Romano waved as he dived back into the sea with Arthur.

"Byebye Feliciano~ and Ludwig~" Minty flew around them before joining Arthur and Romano.

"Ciao vee~/G-Goodbye..." Feliciano and Ludwig both waved at them.

"N-Now.. I guess I should show you around..." Ludwig stood up and dust himself, Feliciano doing the exact action as Ludwig, He stood up and dusted himself too.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm home..?" Ludwig pushed open the front of his house door, It was already pass his dinner time.<p>

"LUUDDY~!" Francis was the first to greet him, He ran to give Ludwig a hug but was immediately smacked away from Ludwig. "P-Please don't do that.. It's..." Ludwig twitched his eye.

"BRUUUDER~!" Another annoying idiot(Ludwig sees Gilbert as that) came running down the stairs heading towards Ludwig to give him a hug. But instead of hugging Ludwig, He hugged their advisor, Francis.

"Would the both of you stop acting like children's?" Ludwig sighed as he face palmed at the two older males.

"Ahh? And who is this beautiful lady?" Francis bowed in front of Feliciano and kissed his hand which made Feliciano blushed a bit at such contact.

"Actually... It's a guy.. This is Feliciano..." Ludwig moved slightly closer to Feliciano, He disliked the way Francis kissed his hand and how Feliciano reacted to it.

"Ohnonon, I'm sorry. He does look like a girl" Francis laughed and backed off a bit after he noticed Ludwig expression when he kissed Feliciano hand. "Anyway, Why is he doing here? His parents will get worried, no?"

"Um.. We're actually trying to look for a guy... You see.. He's um...-"

"He's my brother, Alfred, ve..." Feliciano took out one of the poster from his bag and showed him.

"I see.. I'm Francis Bonnefoy, The king's advisor" Francis bowed and smiled cheekily "I would like to help in this search of your's, You don't mind, no?"

Of course not ve~ Everyone is allowed to help~!" Feliciano jumped about excitedly, "We're going on a adventure ve~!"

"We'll do it tomorrow.. Right now, We need to recharge ourselves for tomorrow.." Ludwig stretched his arm and yawn as he headed towards the kitchen. "Wait for meee vee~"

"Right.. I shall be in my room then" Francis bowed before heading upstairs.

"Kesese.. No one had notice the awesome me standing here..." Gilbert talked to no one in particular. "Well! I guess it's time for another prank!" He cracked his fingers before going off to some place.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ludwig! You're finally home! We're having pasta today!" A browned haired lady who had a little flower on the left side on her head and looked like she's in her 20's was sitting on the dinning table giggling away.<p>

"M-Mother...um... This is Feliciano..." He pointed to Feliciano who was beside him. "Uwaaah! What's that ve!" Feliciano ran towards the food placed on the table and inhaled the delicious smell of it.

"Oh my~! What a cute little boy~!" Elizabeth stood up and pitched Feliciano cheeks. "I'm Elizabeth~! But you can call me mummy too if you like~" She started giggling again.

Feliciano blushed and mumbled a soft ve as he stared at the pasta.

"Darling~ Why didn't you told me earlier that you have a cute lover~?" winked Elizabeth.

" Wh-What? Please don't say such things m-mother." Ludwig blushed furiously.

"My~! I could feel love in the air~!" squeaked Elizabeth as she clasped both her hands on her cheek, Her yaoi senses tingling.

"Mother!"

"Okay..Okay…" Elizabeth pouted like a child who lost her candy. "There's pasta and chicken soup on the table, Do help yourself darlings~"

"Shall leave you lovely couples alone~!" She ran off giggling.

"ARGHHH…" Ludwig sighed and face palm, Unknowingly Feliciano had already sat on the chair and starring at the food that he had never seen before, Not sure which to eat first, Pasta or soup?

"Uh.. I assume you need me to..um.. feed you?" Ludwig took a seat beside him, He wasn't sure why he said that, But he felt his heart soften when Feliciano gave him that cute confused look.

"Feed me ve? Okay~!" Feliciano swing his leg happily not understanding what Ludwig meant by "feed him".

"O-Okay.. So..Pasta's first.." Ludwig blushed as he took a fork and twirled the pasta before bringing it in front of Feliciano mouth. "S-Say a-ahh…"

"Ahhh~?" Feliciano open his mouth feeling the food inside, It taste so delicious!

"DELIZIOSO VEEE~!" He covered his mouth and giggled away, Which turned Ludwig slightly on, Because of Feliciano cuteness.

"D-delizioso…?" Ludwig used the spoon and scooped the chicken soup.

"Yes! It mean's delicious in Italian~ That's what Romano always says when he eats Big brother Kiku's cooking, although, he'll never admit it out loud.. " He smiled before opening his mouth again, gesturing Ludwig to feed him again.

"I-I see…" Ludwig slowly place the spoon inside Feliciano mouth afraid that it might spill on his coat. "H-How's the soup?"

"Umm.. How about you try ve?" Feliciano took the spoon from Ludwig hand and followed what Ludwig had done earlier, Scooping the soup.

"Say ahhh~!" Feliciano brought the spoon near Ludwig mouth.

"A-Ahh.." He blushed as he opens his mouth, He don't even know why their doing this. "How does it taste ve?"

"G-Good..," He let out a small chuckle and smiled, Soon both of them took turn feeding each other and it kinda got messy.

Unknowingly to them, There was a certain Hungarian snapping pictures of them behind a certain wall.

...

...

A-Ah.. There's sauce at your cheek…" Ludwig pointed, Though he find it kind of cute.

"Vee?" Feliciano used the sleeve of the coat to wipe his mouth.

"Ahh! N-No! My- Never mind…" Ludwig sighed, His beautiful coat covered in pasta sauce and soup.

"Veee.. You too…" Feliciano leaned forward and licked the tiny bit of pasta sauce that was on Ludwig face. "You have pasta on your face too~" He laughed unaware that his face is close to him. "T-Thank…you.." Ludwig blushed as he took a napkin to wipe his mouth again before disposing the napkin.

It was then Ludwig who notice how close both of them are and Feliciano looks so cute when his up close, His usually closed eyes were now wide open and showing light hazel which glowed brightly and his soft light pink blush which appeared on his smooth olive skin, "F-Feliciano…" breathed Ludwig.

"Vee?" His eyes stared brightly at him and he could feel their lips brushing lightly on each other. Feliciano blushed deeply once he notice this. He couldn't help but to stare at Ludwig beautiful face, Those gentle icy-blue eyes stared lovingly back at him and his lips, It looks so… kissable.

Feliciano closed his eyes and leaned forward a little bit, His lips meeting Ludwig's one. Soon he could feel his heartbeat racing, He didn't move or open his eyes.

Shocked at first, Ludwig finally leaned forward to deepen the kiss, He wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist pulling him closer to him, which made him stumble on his lap instead. Ludwig licked the bottom of Feliciano's lip asking for permission, upon gaining permission he roamed around the Italian mouth and tasting the pasta sauce and some other spices which he is not familiar with. Using his tongue, He coaxed Feliciano tongue to move around and they tangled to fight for dominance.

"L-Ludwig…" Feliciano moaned softly as he broke the kiss gasping for air greedily and wrapped his arms around his neck, Pulling him closer for another kiss.

_Snap , snap._

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?" Ludwig turned to the sound of camera snapping, Shocked to find Kiku and his mother standing by the door taking pictures of them, Elizabeth was nose-bleeding, while Kiku had a _dirty_ smirk on his face while holding his camera.

"V-VEEE! I-It's not what it looks like!" Feliciano got off of Ludwig, Face all flushed red. "I-I can e-e-explain ve!"

"OH MY GOD~! SOOO ADORABLE~!" Elizabeth screamed in excitement, she could almost wake the whole castle up. "But don't worry boys~! I'll keep this a se-cr-et~" She giggled before snatching the camera off Kiku's hand and ran off.

"Ahh.. H-Hello..?" Kiku smiled nervously as he tried to compose himself, He was wearing a dark pink maid outfit which was off-shoulder and the dress which hung only up till his mid-thigh almost showing his boxers, As for his hair it has two black pony tails sticking out at each side of his head, Obvious it was a clip-on wig, even with his sudden change of appearance, anyone could tell his a guy due to the lack of chest.

"K-Kiku ve? I-Is that you?" Feliciano knew that was his brother except that he's confused with the two pony tails, He wondered if it was the effect of the potion.

"I-It is me.. If you're wondering why I have this…" He flicked the pony tails and played with the hem of the dress as if he knows what his brother is thinking "It's because Elizabeth-san wanted me…to… c-cross-dress…" He shuttered nervously and blushed heavily.

"I..I see ve.. You look good in that outfit ve!" He chuckled "Just like a little girl ve~!"

"N-No I don't! I-I'm going to change!" He turned around to run, instead he bumped into someone, Making him fall right on top of the stranger.

"OUCH ARUUU~!" Yao felled down and hit his head on the hard floor, He was trying to check what was going on since he heard Elizabeth screaming and giggling at the same time, but instead, he got knocked down by _someone._

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to knocked you down!" Kiku blushed and bowed, not daring to open his eyes.

"Watch where your going! You-" Yao open his eyes only to find himself lost of words. Right in front of him was a cute- no, adorable girl, Her pale skin on her face started to increasingly redden like a ripe tomato captured Yao's heart and those beautiful soft black hair that shone brightly like the sun. Looking down further, He could almost see her "panties" due to the shortness of the dress, which actually made him blush a bit not that he's admitting his some kind of a pervert.

As for Kiku, He was thinking the same thing. As soon as he opens he's eyes almost apologizing again but soon felt lost of words , He was anxious to find a beautiful lady in front him. Those brown chestnut like eyes starring into his and her beautiful long brown hair, He couldn't resist the urge to touch her face, Which was as smooth as silk, He then realized what he has done before standing up and run, He's face was in a deep shade of red.

"NO! W-WAIT ARU! I-" Yao reached out to grab "her" arm but Kiku was too fast. As the two couple at the table watched the scene between the two unsuspecting couple, Feliciano and Ludwig turned to face each other, Both smirking at each other, They have a plan.

"Veee~! You must be…?" He trailed off happily.

"Aru? A-Ah! I'm Wang Yao~! I'm the cook of this household aru~!" Yao stood up and dusted himself.

"I see vee~! I'm Feliciano~! And that was my sister Kiku ve~" Feliciano moved towards Yao and reached out a hand, Yao gladly shook it.

"Y-You mean that girl? She's your sister aru?" Yao, For some reason got excited, It has so long since he met a female guest who is staying here for who-knows-what-reason. He was always busy and stuff in the kitchen, that's why he didn't have time for such thing, But for now. "I-Is she staying here? I-I mean are both of you staying here?" Yao coughed trying to hide his excitement.

"Why of course they are.. Um.. I hope you don't mind cooking more often for the guest, Since they will be staying here for awhile…" Ludwig pretended to laugh nervously.

"O-Of course not prince Ludwig aru~!" He clasped his hand together "Kiku huh~" He giggled to himself, "Aruu~ I'm going to sleep now~ I'm kinda tired… Good night aru!" Yao skipped off happily, Thinking of Kiku(Whom he stupidly mistaken for a girl)

"I can't believe they mistaken each other for a girl vee~" Feliciano covered his mouth trying to contain his laugher.

"Well, I did mistaken you as a girl too.. But somehow it's fun when they both mistaken each other…for a girl…" Ludwig let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, We should get some sleep now… We have an adventure to go tomorrow!~" Ludwig kissed Feliciano on the cheek before grabbing his hand and pulled him towards his room.

"Vee~! Adventure time~!" Feliciano blushed deeply, He wondered if Ludwig is feeling the same way as him when his with him.

_The feeling of love__. _

**At Ludwig's room**

"Here you should put this on…" Ludwig passed Feliciano his extra pajamas. As soon as Feliciano wore the pajamas, It looked kinda big for him so he took off the pants instead and slept with his underwear.

"Sorry if it's too big for you…" Ludwig sighed softly finding Feliciano quite adorable with just the Pj shirt which hung half-way at his thigh. "It's okay vee~"

"Hm.. Shall we get some sleep? I'll sleep on the floor, You can take the bed.." Ludwig spread a sleeping bag on the floor before lying down, Soon he felt arms wrapped around him.

"I'll sleep where you sleep…" Feliciano tighten his hug on Ludwig. "I-If that's what you want…" Ludwig leaned forward and carries Feliciano back to his bed, Laying him down gently on the soft mattress before going back to the sleeping back.

"Sleep with..me? Ve?" Feliciano tugged his sleeve and gave him puppy eyes which Ludwig couldn't resist. "F-Fine.. Fine.." He sighed in total defeat as he shifted right beside him.

"Good night Ludwig...~" Feliciano yawned before slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

Ludwig waited for a few minutes making sure Feliciano is really asleep before leaning forward and plant a small kiss on his forehead, "Gute Nacht...mein Liebe..." He whispered softly.

* * *

><p>~* <strong>The Next Morning <strong>*~

**Ludwig POV.**

"Feliciano..." I open my eyes slowly due to the sunlight shining on my face, Turning to my left I found myself that I was alone in my room.

"FELICIANO?" I jumped out of my bed and ran out of the door, running towards Francis room. As soon as I reached there, I barged through the room not even caring if I have to sacrifice my "life" to see the things inside his room. "GAAAA! P-Prince Ludwig!"

"WHERE'S FELICIANO?" I shouted, scanning around the area for him, But come to a stop at Francis who is currently...naked...

"ARGH! MY EYES!" I covered my eyes and slammed his door shut. Oh my gott... I swear that scary image might get stuck on my head forever..

"KESESESE! Hey west!" Out of no where Gilbert popped out and wrapped one arm around me. "What 'cha doing?"

"I.. I was looking for Feliciano... Have you seen him..?" I sighed and pulled his arm off me.

"OH, He's in the kitchen with mother, You should have seen the both of them!" He laughed and walked away from me before stopping "Oh yeah and that was cool of you to make out with him! IN THE KITCHEN~! KESESESESE!" He ran off.

"...Fuck...Oh she didn't..." My eye twitched in annoyance, Did my mother showed Gilbert the picture of last night or did he found it out himself? I sighed and hurried off to the kitchen, I'll worry about that later, right now I have to find Feliciano.

"F-Feliciano?" I stopped at the kitchen door, Shocked overcame me as I saw what was Feliciano wearing. I couldn't believe that Feliciano was wearing a...maid outfit seemingly almost identical as Kiku's except that it's teal in colour with frills at the hem of the dress and he his waist was sinfully wrapped around with an apron showing his lovely curves and damn, I swear he look dead sexy in it, Not that I would say it outloud..

"Good morning Ludwig ve~!" Feliciano ran up to me and kissed on the both side of my cheeks, "G-Good morning.." I blushed heavily and tried to control the blood then is rushing towards south, "W-What are you cooking..? And where's my mother?"

"She says she need to deal with papa first ve~!" He giggled before adding "And we're having chicken sandwich~"

"I-I see.. But why...In this outfit?" I stared awkwardly at him, Though it fits him perfectly. "Kiku is wearing it too ve~! Mama says it's for entertainment~!" He bounce about happily, Those skirt swaying beautifully from his thigh showing off bit of what he's wearing inside, _a teal underwear with LACE around it_. I gulped hard and tried to thing of other things to prevent any boner that I was about to have.

"Like what you see?" I almost jumped at that voice, Turning to who it was, It was Kiku. He was wearing the same as yesterday and he smirked at me.

"N-No? I don't know what you're talking about.." I shuttered nervously and proceed to sit down at the dinning chair, Blushing at the memory of Feliciano dress swaying carelessly across his milky thighs and it kept running in my head like a spoiled projector. Soon I heard footsteps followed by a chinese accent. "Feliciano.." I called out to him and motion him to sit right next to me.

"Vee~ You thinking what I thinking ve?" He giggled and I nodded my head.

"Good morning aruu~!" I turned to see Yao entering the kitchen. I smiled slightly, remembering yesterday incident.

"Good morning Yao~" I greeted him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning aruu~!" Yao greeted everyone as he entered the kitchen<p>

"Good morning Yao~/ve~/" Ludwig and Feliciano both greeted him.

"A-Ah! K-Kiku!" Yao stumbled mid-way upon seeing Kiku in the kitchen, Noticing that Kiku doesn't acknowledge his presence yet, he moved right beside him. " Erm... Morning Kiku aruu~?" Yao tapped lightly at his shoulder.

"AHH!" Kiku jumped at the touch, He turned to see that it was the girl he saw yesterday whom he had accidently knocked. "M-Morning...um..."

"Yao aru~" He smiled "Do you need any help with the cooking?"

"N-No need to...B-But thank you.." Kiku bowed slightly before continuing with what he was doing. "No, I insist aru~! It's rude to let a girl cook alone aru~!" He laughed as he helped Kiku sliced the loaf of bread.

"Did...she just called me a girl..?" Kiku thought to himself, eye twitching. As for Feliciano and Ludwig they were secretly trying to contain their laughter. How much fun this could be.

Yao looked at him awkwardly "Did I say something wrong aru?"

"Uhm..." Kiku answered nervously and looked at Ludwig and Feliciano, By the look of their faces, He could tell that they were trying to contain their laughter for their misunderstandings.

_"So they were the ones behind this.. two and play that game." _thought Kiku.

"O-Oh n-nothing.." Kiku smiled, Pretending not to notice their plan and tried to follow the plan of the couple making them think that they had succeed.

"I think you're cutting it wrongly.." Kiku moved right behind Yao and rested his chin on the other shoulder and placed his hand on top of Yao's hand and helped him slice the bread in a "proper" way.

Yao turn to a different shades of red as he let's Kiku cut the bread with him. Feliciano bit his lips trying hard not to laugh at the scene unfold in front of him and Ludwig.

This displeased Kiku alot, He wanted them to laugh out loud so that he could shoot back at them for doing such a thing to him. He backed away from Yao and walked to the stove, Placing the pan on top of it.

"Ah.. I'm not sure how to cook..." Kiku let out a sad sigh before shyly looking at Yao. "I-I can cook for you if you want aru!" exclaimed Yao excitedly as he walked towards Kiku.

"D-Do you mind t-teaching me how t-to cook Y-Yao-sama?" Kiku pretended to shutter nervously and shifted his foot shyly for effects to Yao before carefully looking behind him at Feliciano and Ludwig who's mouth was agape at the scene.

"What do you want to cook aru?" Yao moved right beside Kiku, He's heart was racing as he got nearer to Kiku, Their body almost touching.

"E-Eggs..." Kiku shot Yao his adorable look and pouted. "O-Okay, I'll teach you aru!" Yao smiled as he turned on the gas stove and added the oil to the pan before cracking the egg inside. As for Feliciano and Ludwig they were still utterly shocked by this.

"We have to wait for a while before turning the egg aru.." Yao said in a low sexy voice as he leaned against Kiku, Which made the other tensed. _"Is__..s-she a lesbian..?Does she even know I'm a guy?"_ Kiku thought to himself as he felt Yao(Whom he too mistaken as a girl too) pressed _her_ body against him.

"I'm BACK!~" Elizabeth stood behind Yao and Kiku, scaring them. "OH MY...GODD!" She screamed even louder almost deafening everyone when she saw Kiku and Yao "hugging" each other.

"AHH! YAO~! I didn't knew you were gay like Ludwig too!" She shrieked, swaying her body excitedly. "W-WHAT? G-GAY ARU? I-I'M NOT ARUU!" Yao glare at Elizabeth, feeling somewhat angry.

"Then why are you hugging Kiku huh!~ Unless you've mistaken Kiku for a GUY.." She grinned evilly at Yao.

"W-What? Y-You're kidding right aru?" Yao looked at Kiku then to Elizabeth then to Kiku again. "I-I can e-explain.." Kiku said in embarrassment before he could finish his sentace he felt someone groping his crouch. "A-AH-AHHH!" Kiku screamed as he grabbed the nearest item, Which miraculously happens to be a rock and smashed it to the intruder, Who so happens to be Yao, Who also happens to manage dodging the incoming item. "Y-YOU REALLY ARE A GUY ARU!"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Screeched Kiku, Feel all hot and bothered as he pulled down his wig, revealing his natural raven hair. "A-A girl like you shouldn't go around doing that to guys! Who know's what they'll do to you!"

"G-Girl? WHAT GIRL ARU? I'm a **MAN **ARU!" Yao pulled his own hair but yelped in pain instead "GYAA!" He cried in agony since he pulled way too hard on his hair.

"LIER! SHOW ME SOME PROOF" Kiku shouted, He was mad at Yao for doing such inappropriate act, He knew Yao doesn't have any proof and a wonderful woman like her shouldn't deny her gender.

"You want proof? YOU WANT PROOF ARUU?" Yao immediately rip his pants in front of the people without thinking and immediately realize that he was doing such act in front of the Queen and the Prince.

"Oh my~!" Squealed the Queen as she continued to stare longingly at the air-headed couple. "H-H-HORY SHIT!" Kiku face brighten up as he stare hard at Yao's **(censored)**.

"W-What in heavens is going on?" Roderich came into the kitchen, utterly shocked to find Yao without his pants and two other male in some maid-dresses.

"Ahhh... What a wonderful day to start the day.. Ain't that right, Luddy?" Giggled Feliciano.

"Ja..." Agreed Ludwig.

The whole kitchen was in chaos until the television was suddenly switched on and has a face of none other then an obnoxious American standing just on a fountain which happens to be capital of the this city.

_"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'M THE HERO! AHAHAHAHHA"_

"THAT'S ALFRED/-san!" Both Feliciano and Kiku shouted together when they saw that obnoxious american inside that strange box whom they didn't knew was a television. Both utterly shock ran towards the huge plasma television and tried jumping into it but got hit hard on the head instead.

"Hurry! I know where that place is!" Ludwig exclaimed as he stood up drag both Feliciano and Kiku towards the door. "W-Where is Big brother Alfred?" Feliciano asked still unaware his still in the maid outfit.

"H-He's at WcDonald..." He pulled them into the car before telling his personal driver to head towards the place Alfred is at.

"NO! WAIT! WE'RE STILL IN THIS MAID OUTFFIITTT!" Kiku screeched embarrassingly, But it was too late, the car had already speed off to their destinated area.

**_WcDonald.. _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I had rushed this chapter and didn't get to read through it(Forgive me for any spelling and grammar errors) because of my camp tomorrow, NOO! I hate camps =w=", Umm I'll be away for about a good 4 days before coming back and maybe start up a new chapter since the holidays are coming. I might do the next chapter there too if I have the time(which is usually my sleeping time ;~;) Anyway, Do R&R~ It will make me happy :DD and Thanks for all the lovely reviews I received from the previous chapter, I really appreciate it and it made me pissed in my pants in a good way :D Ja ne~

& Thank you to **Lourdes Vargas-Beilschmidt** for giving me some fantastic idea for this chapter and I'm sorry they didn't came out(You know who eh~! Don't give spoilers~!)

**P.S **I JUST REACHED THE 6,OOO WORD COUNT! HAALLEELUUJAAAHHHH!

**Translator: **

**_"Gute Nacht...mein Liebe"_** - Good night...My love


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, It's been months since I last updated, Sorry about that... /shotdead**

**A/N1: I blame Word Pad for not having spell-checker. D:**

**A/N2: I would also love to thank those who had reviewed in my previous chapters~ :D**

**Disclaimer: Must we always put this? I do not own HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><em>WcDonald<em>

"Oh no..oh no... This can't be happening..." Kiku mumbled in distress to himself, he clearly knew Alfred wouldn't listen to what he has to say after seeing him wearing something inappropriate in public.

"Vee, cheer up Kiku! We finally found big brother Alfred~" Feliciano pats his brother back to cheer him up but sadly, it wasn't helping.

"We're here Prince Ludwig." their driver stopped and pulled over at a sidewalk of outside WcDonald. "T-Thank you... Let's go Feliciano, Kiku.." Ludwig stepped out of the car, feeling warm air hit against his skin as he got out of the car. It was a freaking hot day today in the country. "So.. How does your friend or brother look like?" Ludwig asked awkwardly.

"Erm.. Well.. You should find for a blonde hair guy with spectacle who look like those typical stereotypes American with a retarded and an obnoxious laugh and eating hamburgers" Kiku lowered his head in embarrassment as he tried pulling the maid outfit lower, he was getting unwanted stares from the passer-by's._ "This is embarrassing... W-Why is everyone staring at me?" _Kiku gulped as he tried hiding himself behind the tall German. "You mean the guy coming towards us?" asked Ludwig, as he pointed to the guy whom matched Kiku's description. _Shit_

"HEY KIKU DUDE? IS THAT YOU?" A certain American shouted even though they were just a few meters from each other, right now they were getting even more attention from passer-by.

"A-Alfred-san! B-Baka!" Kiku shouted back in embarrassment.

"OHMYGOD? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A GIRL OUTFIT DUDE? I swear you look so funny!" Alfred roared with laughter as he poked Kiku here and there.

"S-Stop it Alfred-san!" Kiku slapped Alfred hands away, He was getting rather annoyed at the obnoxious American who is currently poking him in weird places. "Chill lax dude! So what brings you here?" asked Alfred as he wrapped one of his arm around Kiku and took a huge bite on his double cheese burger. "Arthur-san sent us here to look for you! Do you know how much trouble you had cause for all of us?" Kiku shoved Alfred's arm off him and folded his arms in annoyance.

"W-What? Arthur told you guys to find me..? You got to be kidding me dude.." He frowned before looking at Kiku, "I thought I wrote a short note that I would be going to the human side for awhile.."

"Well! I guess he didn't saw that little note.." Alfred took another huge bite on his burger before offering some to Kiku, "Want some dude? It'll make you feel like you're on cloud 9!"

"N-No thank you... I rather be drawing Yao-san_ naked_ then to eat that..." He muttered to himself, not realizing that said American had heard it.

"WHAT? DRAW YAO NAKED? Duuuuudee, Who's Yao?" as soon as Alfred said those, Ludwig turned to stare at Kiku, mouth slightly apart wondering if Kiku had said that.

"He's...my imaginary friend.." Kiku replied calmly. It's amazing that no matter what situation Kiku's in, He always calm and relax(not really actually).

"Aww man! Not you too dude! Has Arthur done something to you to make you think that fairy's or whatever exist?" Alfred face-palmed. "No he didn't and in fact, magical creatures exist.. You just have to believe to see one..." Kiku paused for a while before continuing, "You should really go back.. Arthur-san is really worried about you..."

"You people must be crazy or something... And yeah alright.. I'll go back.." Alfred laughed before walking towards the burger shop, "Dudes! Let me restock my burger before going back!" He did a peace sign before going inside.

"Ahh.. I'm glad all of this is over.." Kiku sighed deeply, he's tired and his back hurts badly. "Uh...I am glad we found your brother but, Where's Feliciano..?" Ludwig knitted his eyebrow before looking around.

"Feliciano!" Kiku pulled both of his pony tail as he realize that Feliciano was indeed missing and it's going to be hard finding him. Who knows someone might kidnap him since he look's like a girl and worst he was wearing the cute maid outfit Elizabeth had given him.

"We have to find him quickly! Do you know how we could track him down?"

"Uh.. No worries.. I could ask the castle servants to find him.. I'm a prince after all.." Ludwig replied proudly, "But for now... Let's try looking for him, I'll contact for help after Alfred is with us.. AND we find a public phone booth…"

* * *

><p><strong>Feliciano POV<strong>

"T-Thank you... Let's go Feliciano, Kiku.." I heard Ludwig called out to us as he got out of the Car. "Vee~" I got out of the car while Kiku and Ludwig got out the other side which faced the WcDonald.

"What's that smell ve..?" I sniffed that strong sweet scent, somehow it smells like food to me. I followed the scent of that smell and came across a firmilar bakery store, My eyes widen as I remembered coming here before. Suddenly everything was spinning around me, I could see the stars and everything around me went black. I realized...

_I had fainted..._

_"Feli~ Romano~ Come here.." A beautiful lady aged around her twenties motion the two young little boys to come with her. She had a long dark brown hair with beautiful romantic curls at the end, as for her fringe, It was straight bangs and at the left side of her head lies a huge dark red ribbon, in the middle of it was embedded with a round turquoise colour crystal which shone beautifully._

_"M-Mamma! Where are we going?" The little brunette pulled his somewhat identical twin, Romano, towards their mother who is just ahead of them. "We're going to the bakery store~" She giggled before adding "And to see your Papa too" She took hold of her children hands as they headed towards their destination while singing a song on their way there._

_"PAPA!" Feliciano and Romano shouted in excitement together as soon as they entered the bakery shop, embracing into their father's arm._

_"Feliciano… Romano.." Their father kneel down to their height level and embraced them. "I'm so happy to see you…" He kissed both of them on the cheek before carrying Feliciano up and embraced him tightly. Just like them, He had a mix of light brown and dark brown in his hair which reached till his shoulder and a somewhat odd and thick curl sticking out in the middle of his head, His fringe was short and kept to the left side, His eyes however, were a different shades of colours, The right, were a mixture of olive green and a hint of golden specks in them. As for the left eye, it was a beautiful hazel brown. _

_"Adalina..." Cenvino walked towards his wife and planted a small kiss on her cheek making her blush deeply which amused him a lot. "Hmm.. I guess you all must be hungry.. Come with me.." Cenvino walked towards a hidden door just behind the counter, which was decorated with beautiful markings and symbols that matched the walls making it hard for the customers to notice that it's actually a door that leads to a rather small but comfy home. _

_"Humph!" Romano pouted and folded his arms as he turned away from his father. "R-Romano..?" Cenvino stopped mid-way and turned to see his son pouting and had an angry blush(which he inherit from Adalina) and somewhat angry look on his face. "I-Is something wrong..?" He walked towards him only to hear him humph-ed again._

_"He's jealous because you only carried Feliciano and not him~" Adalina giggled as Cenvino made an 'O' shape on his mouth. "Well.. I'm sorry Roro~" He laughed inwardly at the thought of calling his son Roro. "Do you want papa to carry you too..? But.. You're a big boy now right?" He asked the 7 year old boy who was pouting away._

_"Of course I am! I'm a BIG boy now!" Romano stomped his feet on the wooden floor. "Then.. Papa doesn't need to carry you right?" He turned away from Romano and watched him from the corner of his eyes. He smiled as he sees Romano turning to look at him with tears swelling up at his eyes, face all flushed red and clutching his hands tightly in to a ball of fist._

_"Cenvino! Stop teasing him you idiot!" Adalina slapped him lightly on the arm and he let out a fake cry. "Okay.. Okay.. I'm sorry.. I can't help being like that.." He chuckle as he place a confuse Feliciano down, It's true that he's actually a sadistic man who acts all too friendly and not to forget carefree. After putting down his little boy he walked towards the grumpy or maybe a almost-going-to-cry Romano._

_"Papa's sorry okay, Romano?" He lifted Romano up and hugged him. "Humph!" Romano hugged his father back inhaling the sweet scent of heliotropium arborescens*. "I-I love you papa.." Romano blushed as he rested his head on his father shoulder. "I love papa too ve~!" Feliciano ran up to their father and hugged him._

_"I love you all too.." Cenvino smiled before frowning "What about Mamma? You no love mamma too?"_

_"We love mamma too!" They both yelled in excitement as they pulled away from their father to hug their mother. "Oh Romano… Feliciano…" She giggled as she ruffed both their hairs. "Come on, We should go inside.." Adalina lead both of them inside the hidden door._

_Behind the door, was a small living room with a nice deep sea green sofa placed right in front of a fireplace comfortable for a family of 4 to 5. Right behind the sofa was a small glass table with a vase of daisies on top and the walls were painted in dark chocolatey with gold symbols at the bottom of the walls. Paintings and pictures were hang nicely on the walls. On the very right there was a staircase leading up to a few rooms for the family to stay in._

_"Here! Chocolate bread pudding" Cenvino grinned as he placed the huge plate in front of everyone and they were like 'WOW-ING', Impressed at their father's cooking. "Aw, C'mon! Don't just stare at the food! Try it!" He handed each of them a fork._

_"DELIZIOSO!" The three of them said as soon as they tasted the bread._

_"Haha! Grazie, so chee vi piacera!(Thank you, I know you'll like it!)" He's grin grew even wider, a faint blush covering his cheek as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_Soon the little room was filled with laughter and joy, The feeling of togetherness engulfed them._

_**A happy family… I've always thought it'll stay like this…**_

_"Good night my dear…" Adalina kissed both her children head before tucking them in bed. It was already night fall and the temperature outside has decreased, She left the night lamp on, as she knew how afraid Feliciano was in the dark._

_"G-Good night Mamma…" The two sleepy boys replied before drifting off to a sleep._

_However as soon as the door was closed shut, a certain Italian sat up from bed, He wasn't actually tired, He wanted to play even though it's cold outside. _

_"Romano..? Are you awake ve..?" Feliciano called out to his Fratello who was soundly asleep just beside him. "Then.. I'll play by myself!" He giggled quietly before getting out of the bed and head downstairs._

_On his way down, He passed by the kitchen or dinning room and heard a conversation going on with his parents, Curious, He hid himself behind the huge flower pot and listens._

_"I-It won't be long before they come for me and the children…" Adalina looked down and clutched her hands, controlling her tears from falling down._

_"No, They won't.. I won't allow it to happen..." Cenvino hugged his wife, assuring her, "They won't find us.. Nor will they find out that your a mermaid..." He kissed her cheeks._

_"N-No, That's not it.. I'm afraid of losing the children..." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes against her sleeves before continuing "You should know why those people were aftering them..."_

_"I'm not sure how I'm even going to tell them...the truth..."_

_"Adalina… Don't say that.." Cenvino hugged her tightly as the tears he tried to control fell from his face, "No matter what.. I'll protect you and the children… I won't let them lay a finger on you.." _

Lies.. It was all a lie. Maybe.. Maybe they're right...Humans and mermaids can never be together...

_"I-I'm not a human..?" Feliciano covered his mouth as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Then why didn't they tell me earlier..?" He thought angrily as he came out of his hiding spot and ran out of the house. "I hate them ve! I hate them!" He chanted the words over and over again as he ran. As he was running, he was unaware that someone had followed him._

If only I hadn't did that..._  
><em>

_"F-Feliciano!" Cenvino cried as he had caught a glimpse of his son running pass them. "Merda! He must have heard what we were talking about!" He stood up and ran after him, following behind him was Adalina._

* * *

><p><em>"Feliciano! Feliciano! Where are you?" Adalina shouted as she drastically search for her son. She knew this isn't the best time to be out, If the guards were to ever find them, it would all be over. <em>

_"Adalina! You search over there while I go over here! But be careful of the guards!" Cenvino shouted as he head towards the other direction while Adalina ran the opposite direction which lead to the forest._

_"F-Feliciano... Where are you?" Adalina shout once more, she was tired and her chest hurt from running due to having a weak heart. As she was about to give up, she heard a faint cry ahead."F-Feliciano..?" She rushed to where the sound was coming from which is behind the bushes. _

_"Feliciano!"_

_"M-Mamma!" As soon as he heard the sound of his mother voice, he ran to hug her. "Mamma! Mamma! I'm sorry ve!" He sobbed as he tighted his hug on her. He was bleeding badly and his clothes were torn because of the thorns he ran into, not that he cared, but right now, he was scared. "It's all right... Everything's going to be fine.." She embraced him back, "Promise you won't run away from me again.. Feliciano.." _

_"I-I promise mamma... And promise you won't hide anything from m-" _

_"There they are!" The two Italians turned their head to where that voice was coming from, only to be shocked. Before their very eyes were a group of guards. "Capture them! That child or lady could be a mermaid!"_

_"N-No.. It can't be...them..." Adalina eyes widen in horror before kneeling down so that she's somewhat eye-level with Feliciano. "Feliciano, I want you to run as far away from here as possible! Don't ever run back home you understand?" she hugged him before pushing him away from her. _

_"I-I understand.. I-I'll wait for you mamma.." Feliciano forced a smile across his face before turning away from his mother, He need not ask why the guards were aftering them as he had already knew. _

_"You won't have to wait long..." She glanced at her son once time before running towards the guards, drawing out a dagger which she had been secretly carrying, though she knew that she stand no chances against them, but for the sake of her children, she was willing to risk her life._

_Before she could even do anything, one of them tossed a bucket filled with water at her, revealing her mermaid form. "No!" Adalina dropped to the ground as she gasped for air for she had been turned back into a mermaid. _

_"NO! It can't be..." She cursed inwardly. "I can't allow them to get hold of the pearl..."_

_"S-She is a mermaid! G-Guards! Kill her! Bring her to the queen!" One of the guards shouted as he order one of his his men to kill her. Before she could even move to escape, she felt a sharp piercing through her chest. "I'm sorry... Adalina..." said person who was behind her pulled out the bloody sword and walked away._

_"W-W-Why..?" Adalina coughed out blood as she turned to look behind, only to see the back of the one she loved most, walking away from her._

**_If only this would be a dream..._**

_ "I-It's the P-Phantom...!" one of the guards shouted since he recognize the logo that was embedded in the cloak he was wearing, dropping his weapon, he raised his arm in defeat and run, a few of them following behind._

_"Fucking wuss... Take her to the castle!" their supreme let out a sigh of annoyance as he ordered them._

_"Y-YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" A certain italian boy appeared in front of them and before the guards could even react, they were shot down, one by one. "R-Romano..." Adalina smiled weakly as her breathing started to slow down. _

_"Mamma! W-What happen to you?" He's eyes widen as he turned around, shocked that his mother was bleeding badly and her legs were replaced by a fish tail. "W-What did they do to you..?" He stood rooted to the ground as he dropped the gun he's holding, he's eyes were filled with tears. "Ro...ma..no..." Adalina reached out her hands, beckoning him, "Let..mamma... h-hold you..once last...time.." she coughed out blood, knowing her time is near. "Ro..mano.." She called out to her son, she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Everything seems blurry around her._

_Adalina smiled as her eyes close shut. "I'm so sorry.." Her arm dropped to the ground as she let out her last breathe. _

_**She's no longer there.**_

_"M-MAMMA!" _

_Romano cried as he ran towards her only to be pulled back by a strong arm, turning around to see who it was. He was shocked to find the guard that he had shot earlier was still alive. "I..I will..get... that...p-pearl!" the guard coughed out blood as the tighten his grip on Romano._

_"LET GO OF ME!" Romano screamed as he struggle and kicked the guard in the balls. "MAMMA!" He's eyes widen as he saw that his mother was engulfed by a huge ball of light. As he rushed forward, it was already too late. _

_He's mother was no longer in front of him but a guy with long white hair which reached till his mid-thigh and was braided. He was wearing a white fur coat with white ripped jeans, and whenever he smiles, he looked like as if he's an angel that has been sent down from heaven._

_"W-Who are you? W-Where's my mamma?" Romano dropped to the ground and stare hard at the stranger in front of him._

_"Don't be afraid... I'm here to help you.." He smiled warmly before reaching a hand out. Romano just shook his head and pointed the gun at him._

_"My name's Kumajiro... Your brother is with me, Feliciano if I had not mistaken it..." He rubbed his fingers on his chin as if he's in deep thought. As he said that, a boy with curls at the end of his hair and a odd curl that sticks out of his head facing downward popped right behind the tall man._

* * *

><p>"T-That's Big brother Matthew..." Feliciano blinked his eyes multiple times to get his eyes used to the bright light shinning on him. "What a weird dream I had ve..." He sat up from where he had been sleeping, which so happens to be the floor.<p>

"I see you're finally awake..." Feliciano turned to where that voice was coming from, It was Francis. "Vee..? Francis..?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily before stretching his arms. "Where am I?"

"Can't you look around you? You're in the bakery store..."Francis sighed as he walked to where Feliciano is."And by the way, nice outfit your wearing" He winked at him as he laughed his signature laugh which creeped Feliciano out.

"AH! Where's Ludwig and Kiku?" Feliciano yelled out of a sudden which gave Francis quite a scare. "I don't know, shouldn't you know? Since you're with them earlier on..." He pulled out a rose out of nowhere and gave it to Feliciano, who curiously accepted it.

"Anyway, since your here. Help me deliver this sacks of potatoes.."Francis carried one of the huge sack over his shoulder like as if he's Santa clause. "It should take us a good hour to finish this task.. Damn that old man for ordering so much.." He muttered to himself.

"Deliver? Ve... To who?" Feliciano stood up from where he had been sleeping and dusted himself. "The man who sells potato.." Francis sighed as he motion him to carry the other sack.

As Feliciano was about to carry the other sack, he noticed that the bakery store looked familiar to him. It's like as if he had been here before. "That's weird.. I've seen this place before" He scratched he's head as he inspected the shop.

"What is it?" Francis raised an eye brow, he couldn't help but notice that the boy seems to get quite uncomfortable. "Ve..D-Do you know...Who's the previous owner of this shop?"

"Previous owner...Hmm.. That would be King Roderich's father, he's father bought this shop as a present for his wife since she loved bakery stuff.." Francis smiled to himself as he recalled the past.

"Then who's the person who sold this shop to him? N-No, who's the first owner of this shop? D-Don't they have any records of it?" Feliciano bombed him with questions, he had a feeling inside of him that his parents might still be alive. "I bet they have any records of who the past owners are..." Francis rubbed his beard before continuing, "All I know that this shop used to be own by a man called Sadig Adnan, I-If I'm not wrong.."

_"M-Maybe I've mistaken the shop...for my father's shop..." _Feliciano shrugged as he thought to himself, however he just couldn't brush that weird feeling off him.

"Ohnonon, but I do remember that a creepy guy used to work here... Actually he isn't creepy, it's just that his eyes colour weren't the same.."

"What's his name again..." Francis frown as he tried remembering the name of the person he was talking about. _"He's eyes weren't the same colour ve...?" _Feliciano tilted his head slightly to the left. _"C-Could it be...!"_ He widen his eyes as he remembered that his father had different shades of eye colour.

"I can't remember his name..but all I know is that he used to work here for Sadig.."Francis pouted which was once again creepy to Feliciano. "Good old memories..." He chuckle for awhile before turning to look at Feliciano, only to see him in deep thoughts with a worry look on his face.

"Feliciano? Are you alright?" He waved a hand in front of his face.

_"T-That can't be it.. It has to be my papa..." _Feliciano gulped hard, recalling the dream he had earlier. _"The door!"_ He thought to himself, remembering that there used to be a hidden door over here. Running right behind the counter, he knocked every part of the wall, trying to find the door.

_"Found it..."_ Feliciano pushed open the hidden door which lead to his previous home. "What..the..fuck..?" Francis dropped the sack, his jaw slightly apart, he didn't knew that there was actually a hidden door in here. "Ve..F-Francis... I-Is that Sadig guy still...alive?"

"Of course he's alive, he's that potato guy whom I was talking about earlier.." Francis pointed to the sack he's carrying and damn it's heavy. "We're suppose to deliver this to him by noon you know..."

_"Then I must speak to that guy! He might know where papa is!" _Feliciano thought happily as he shut the door behind him and hurried to carry the sack, "Francis! Let's hurry to the potato man ve!" He rushed out of the shop dragging Francis with him.

* * *

><p>"D-Duuuude! We've been like searching for Feliciano for like the past five hours! Can't we take a break?" whinned a certain american who had been doing nothing but to eat and complain.<p>

"You have been doing nothing but to eat like a...a pig!" yelled Kiku, he was getting more annoyed with Alfred whinning about wanting to go home. "And if you're just gonna whine a-"

"Veeee~!" Feliciano ran out of the bakery store which Kiku had been standing outside and bumped into him. "I'm sorry- VEE?"

"Feliciano! Y-You're alright!" Kiku mood was lighten a bit as he embrace his brother and sighed happily. "Big brother Kiku? Alfred? What are you doing here ve?" Feliciano asked them as he pulled away from Kiku.

"We're looking for you man! Now you're here, let's go home!" Alfred laughed as he smacked Feliciano on the shoulder.

"I can't go back yet, I have to deliver this to the potato man" Feliciano held up the sack that he's been carrying. "Feliciano! You're alright!" Ludwig ran up to them, "For a second, I thought you were being kipnap.." He sighed a sign of relieve before patting Feliciano on the head, "Next time, stay c-close to me okay..?" Ludwig blushed as he leaded forward wanting to plant a small kiss on the little brunette head infront of him.

"Ahh luddy.. It's good to see you again" Francis moved right in the middle of Feliciano and him, smirking. "O-Oh Francis.. I didn't see you here.." He laughed nervously before stepping a step back.

"FRATELLO!" A another italian came running towards them. "Oh..I forgot to mention, I met those guys while I was busy looking for Feliciano..." Ludwig pointed to the direction Romano was running. "I'm here fratello!" Romano glomped his brother. He was excited to see him. "R-Romano! I can't believe your here ve!" Feliciano return the hug.

"Bloody wankers...Don't know how to behave in public..." Arthur muttered to himself as stood before them, sighing. "Don't ask how we got here quickly.."

"Arthur dude! How the hell you got here?" Alfred ran to give his lover a hug. "I'm sorry for making you worry.." He kissed him on the cheek, making the british man blushed. "N-N-Not now you wanker!" He smacked him away as he tried to hide his blush.

"Since our job here is done, let's go back" said Arthur, as he motion everyone to follow him. "No, I can't go back yet! I have to deliever this ve!" Feliciano held up the sack his carrying.

"That's right! And we don't have much time! I don't want to get lecture again!" Francis placed a hand over his forehead, doing a dramatic pose which creeped everyone out. "Creepy bastard..."

"Alright Mina-san.. Let's help them out.." Kiku handed each of them a sack of potatoes "Since it would be heavy and bad to let the both of them carry it all the way there, all of you shall assist in helping.."

"Hey! But what about you bastard! Why are you the ONLY one with nothing to carry?" Romano shouted as he pointed his finger at Kiku.

"Ah.. I'll be assisting all of you too" Kiku smiled(In truth, he was just tired, no, actually he's lazy) before continuing "I'll be making tea and leading all of you to our destinated area..." There was a flash of mischief in his eyes as he grinned at them. "Any strong objections..." Kiku trailed away as he pat his kanata, senting them his slient death aura, everyone gluped as they nodded their head in slience.

"Well... Since that's settle, let's go shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Duude! Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we theeerrreee yet?"<p>

"Apparently not, Alfred-san.. I would appreciate if you could stop complaining.." Kiku sighed as he muttered something inaudible about wanting to hit Alfred.

"Look's like we have to cross two more streets till we reach our destination..." Kiku mumbled to himself as he stared at the map he's been holding, being so engross in reading the map, he did not care if he were to bump into anyone who's blocking his way.

"Hey there pretty boy" Kiku looked up to see a huge muscular man in front of him with a dirty smirk on his face. "Wanna have some fun?" He laughed as he lean forward and Kiku swear that his breathe stink. "No thank you and I would recommend bleach, for that mouth of yours, of course" Kiku chuckle to himself as he push pass the big guy.

"W-Why you!" He gripped hold of him but only to feel the blade of a sword pointed in his direction.

"Touch me an- no, touch them or me and you'll die.." Kiku stare at the group of delinquents behind him before drawing his attention to the retard in front of him. Drawing his sword back slowly, he looked at his friends smiling, "Let's go, I don't want to waste any more time here..."

"Heh.. Damn bastard.. You mess with the wrong company boy!" sneering, he gripped hold of the person closest to him, who happens to be Feliciano. "Give me all of you money! Or this little girl here gets it!" He laughed madly as he pulled out a knife and pointed it to Feliciano's neck.

"V-Veee! Ludwig! Ludwig! H-Help mee!" Feliciano screamed as he struggle to get free. "You damn bastards! Let my fratello go!" Romano cracked his knuckles as he stepped forward.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him!" the man shrieked as he pressed the tip of the blade closer to Feli's neck, scaring him.

"Ohnonon.. Just you know, you guys just mess with the wrong company.." Francis laughed lightly before dropping the sack of potatoes. "Well, well, well.. Look's like I have to teach you people a good lesson.. Ohnonon..~"

"And what are you gonna do about it old man? You alone versus the whole lot of us?" He sneered as he pointed to his group of gang who is just right behind him. Every single one of them laughing.

"Or maybe seduce us with that rose of your's!" one of them shouted, followed by the roar of laughter.

"Ohnonono, think again boys!" He threw his hat into mid air and out of no where, the two barrels at each side of Francis bursted open.

The man holding Feliciano dropped his knife as he stare wide eye at the trio in front of him "F-Fuck! I-I-Isn't that the...!"

"KESESESESESE!"

"FUSOSOSOSOSO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN4:Yeah, I had a hard time writing this chapter, finally~ QuQ **

**Well, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, since it's my June holiday's and I have a lot of time~ Nyahaha /shotdead ****I've also realized that I haven't put much Gerita moments yet or maybe lemon parts(I KNOW U PEOPLE WANTS IT), Sooo~ I shall include it in the next chapter~ Should I put bondage? Or maybe not? Cos I don't know if you guys would like it or not.. /shotdead**

***narrator voice* SO, In the next episode~!(or chapter) BTT & BONDAGE~!(or not) *insert random fitting music***

**OH, I almost forgot to ask this, I've checked all my previous chapters and found out that many of the paragraphs had gone missing when I type my stories in fan-fiction. Any help? D:**

_*__**Heliotropium arborescens**__ - It's a kind of flower that gives off a sweet scent of vanilla, Not to forget it's purple~! With a bit of white if I'm not wrong._

_**Translator:(I used google, So sorry if there's a mistake)**_

_Grazie, so chee vi piacera! - Thank you, I know you'll like it!_

_DELIZIOSO - Delious._

_Merda - Shit!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello guys, I know it's been so long since I last updated Mertalia, I'm sorry I know I said I'll update as soon as possible but I'm actually gonna rewrite the story, I'm quite dissatisfied with how it went, so there's gonna be a very very very _**very **_huge change for the plot and all~

Still, I might or might not be making any characters death, was thinking wheather I should or not.. Hmmm.. /shot

And I hope that you'll be patience with me as I'm currently on it. I'm gonna release three chapters at one go(YAY? 8D) so it'll might take a while~

Oh yes, while waiting for the chapters to be done, I'm gonna post a Spamano Fic soon( ANY SPAMANO FANS HERE?! 8D /shot).

Okay, I think that's all~ And here's a review for the Spamano Fic;

_"Damn it! It's so boring without him.." a dark brown haired boy with a weird and stubborn curl sighed as he lean against the trunk of his favorite resting spot, he was bored without his so called claim (or what he heard from Antonio) bastard of a best friend .. not that he cared or anything. Even with his air around, he could still feel that something was missing. That 'something' was none other than his secret crush, Antonio._

_"Antonio…" Romano said to no one in particular, but as soon as the words left his mouth, his face exploded with different shades of red as he thought of Antonio hugging him tightly in school and the weirdest part was that when their eyes both met, he have a sudden urge to kiss him, but he didn't(Which didn't disappoint Romano, nope not at all). "Fucking bastard! That's impossible Romano! Stop thinking weird things damn it!" He chided himself, he knew his Spaniard buddy would never think of him that way. They were just friends, best friends in fact and nothing more._

_"Antonio…" He breathe out his name softly, closing his eyes shut. "It's been three weeks since you last came back from your whatever fucking duty…" He let out another sigh and hugged his knee close to his chest as he rested his chin on top and he rock himself back and forth slowly, "mi manchi tanto…(I miss you very much…)" Romano sighed as he buried his slightly flushed face onto his knee._

_"Hola my little mano!, is that a confession or what?" joked a certain curly-brown haired boy as he popped out from behind said tree, giving Romano quite a scare. "A-Antonio?! W-What are you doing here?!" Romano yelped as he look up at the figure in front of him. Feeling his face burning up, he returned back to the same position as he was in before Antonio had came. Damn that stupid bastard!, why hadn't he notice any presence coming towards him? Most importantly, **how **long had Antonio been standing there?_

_"Aww, you're embarrass Romano!" Antonio chuckled as he sat right beside him._

_"And I think I like it~" Antonio said in a low voice as he leaned close to Romano. It was so fun teasing the little brunette, seeing him all flushed red and embarrass was actually kind of cute._

_"I-I'm not embarrass you bastardo! Don't make me head butt you!" Romano blush turned deep red as he glare at Antonio, only to realize that their face are inches apart from each other. H-Handsome…_

_"Wait.. Did I just call that bastard **handsome**?!"Romano shook his head, he's face heating up even more._

_"Romano?" Antonio raised an eyebrow before leaning closer to the brunette. "You're blushing Romano and I think it's cute.." Antonio said in a seductive tone-_

**A/N: **I shall stop here, Mahahaha~! and forgive my Grammar mistakes, I still haven't got any beta-reader ; w ;

And I think it's gonna be 2-3 chapterish~ Soo, stay tune? :D /shotshotshot


End file.
